


Desenterrando huesos

by ℂassiel28 (Blueghost26)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Canon - IT (Book/Movie/Miniseries Combination), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dead Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Español | Spanish, F/M, Homophobic Language, I'm new here, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance and Mike are brothers, M/M, Mentioned Keith's Father (Voltron), Mentioned Patricia Blum Uris, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Mentioned Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Past Drug Addiction, Racist Language, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Terror, The Clubhouse (IT), The Losers Club, klance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueghost26/pseuds/%E2%84%82assiel28
Summary: Lance Hanlon, ex paladín de Voltron, recibe una llamada telefónica que lo llevará a un campo de batalla conocido anteriormente, pero olvidado en cuanto salió de Derry. Ahora no le queda más opción que aceptar su deber y regresar ahí en compañía de Keith, su esposo, para reunirse con sus mejores amigos de la niñez y derrotar al asesino que acecha a los niños desde las sombras de la ciudad.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. Lance contesta una llamada familiar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma. Espero que les guste y estaré muy agradecida si dejan algún comentario expresando su opinión :D

¿Por qué lo hace? Ciertamente no es una de sus habilidades y quizá le guste hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero ¿por qué siente la obligación de capturar la esbelta figura del cardenal en una fotografía?

“No”, piensa Lance. “Lo que siento no es una obligación, es más disfrutable y hasta consolador. Observar al cardenal descansar en esa ramita me trae una nostalgia que creí perdida, que creí curada con los brazos de mi madre rodearme ese día que regresamos a la Tierra luego de dos años de pelear en el espacio”.

Tomar una posición para que el encuadre tenga al ave en el centro no es tan difícil. Desliza con cuidado su pulgar hasta tocar ligeramente el botón de captura, espera unos segundos hasta que está completamente de acuerdo en que todo está en su lugar (él sabe que no, todavía no) y presiona el botón. El sonido del obturador rezumba en sus oídos y, quién sabe, el ave pudo haberlo oído e ignorado; si no era la luz centelleante del flash el que lo alumbrara, todo estaba bien. La fotografía se hizo. Admiró el rojo brillante que pinta el plumaje del cardenal, excepto en la parte superior de su cuerpo, el negro se distingue ahí y colorea los contornos del pico anaranjado, haciendo que sus ojos del mismo color casi se pierdan en esa zona si no fuera por el destello que yace gracias a la luz solar de la tarde.

Nunca ha tomado un curso de fotografía, pero no cree que esté tan mal. La combinación de colores y la iluminación es perfecta, tanto que piensa en enseñársela a Keith y alardear de lo talentoso que es. La idea se desvanece con rapidez para ser reemplazada por otra: ir al baño para pájaros que hay en la granja de su familia en Cuba, la que era su hogar antes de contraer matrimonio con el segundo ex paladín negro. No sabe de dónde proviene ese deseo, y la nostalgia, sobre todo esa maldita nostalgia que lo acompaña desde que despertó en su desordenada y cálida cama.

Es su día libre, después de tantas horas de instrucción a pequeños y jóvenes cadetes en la Academia Garrison, se merece descansar de absolutamente todo, hasta de sentimientos pesados como lo es la melancolía. Y lo que más le molesta es que ni siquiera sabe la razón por la que está ahí, recorriendo su ser como si fuera la sangre en sus venas, obligándolo a salir de su hogar para fotografiar un ave que es común verla en esta ciudad (y conoce otra en la que no es común, solo que no está consciente de saberlo).

—No, no es obligación —susurra.

Regresa a sus pensamientos iniciales: Si no es obligación, ¿entonces qué es? Siente que debería hacerlo y disfruta hacerlo, lo alivia parcialmente de ese sordo dolor que lo entumece y lo hace extrañar algo. Posiblemente los abrazos de su madre o de Keith, pero hace poco los recibió y no lo calmaron como él creyó que lo harían. El calor de la tarde no lo abriga como un abrazo, no le da seguridad y no entiende porque se sintió casi igual con las personas que más ama. Puede ser posible que necesite el confortamiento de alguien más.

Observa al ave cantar. No, no se siente como un deber y, tontamente, sí al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento, imagina el olor de la vegetación, no la que rodea al protagonista de su cámara, sino a uno lejano y hediondo, como si fueran las heces de los animales que cuidaba en su granja, pero mucho peor. También hay humedad, mucha para disgustarlo; no lo comprende, no ha llovido en días. Parece real, es como si se hubiera transportado a otro lugar, quizá a un campo muy sucio o… ¿O? No lo sabe. Aun así, la familiaridad lo golpea y podría jurar que estuvo en ese lugar apestoso, no hay otra explicación para la rara sensación de ahora. Sin embargo, es gracias al sufrimiento que sus fosas nasales experimentan por el olor fantasmal que encuentra la palabra perfecta para sus divagaciones:

Promesa.

El mundo a su alrededor se vuelve desconocido, distante, irreal. El cardenal despliega sus alas y las agita, haciéndolo volar gloriosamente a los cielos y abandonar a la ramita; y el árbol se encuentra, una vez más, solitario. Se ha marchado y Lance no lo ha notado porque no está en la Tierra, está en la oscura y desamparada extensión del espacio. La negrura lo rodea y su amado hogar no se asoma ni como un diminuto punto en su visión periférica. No hay absolutamente nada que le haga compañía; la cháchara de los niños en el parque y el abrasador verano en su piel no existen en ese momento para él. Es como si su espíritu se hubiera desprendido de la carne de su cuerpo y se hubiera llevado consigo su mente y sus cinco sentidos, dejando a una estatua en medio de un lugar animado y agradable.

Promesa. Promesa. Promesa. Palabra simple y a la vez compleja, ¿tiene siquiera sentido? Una promesa, eso es lo que simboliza la fotografía recién tomada. Le ha prometido a alguien, pero él lo recordaría; nunca olvida una promesa porque es compromiso, es intercambiar un pedazo de tu alma por el pedazo del otro. Si está completamente seguro de cumplir su promesa de amar a Keith hasta su último aliento, también hará lo que dicta ese compromiso.

Si tan solo recordara de qué trata.

Es entonces que su espíritu es arrastrado con fuerza hacia adelante, como si la gravedad del planeta lo atrajera sin importar que está rompiendo las leyes de la física. Claro, todo esto pasa en su mente porque no existe objeto o ser que ignore las reglas del mundo real y si pasa, es en tierras extraterrestres; la magia alteana y la de los druidas eran razonables y comunes. En cambio, en su hogar era un rotundo no. La humanidad no tiene súper poderes, solo imaginación, pero lo compensa siendo valiente y reacio a renunciar. Es cierto que no son grandiosos al igual que es cierto que lo son.

Los pensamientos de Lance Kogane-Hanlon se apaciguaron al ver la razón de su creativa y realista vuelta a la Tierra: Keith estaba llamándolo. Respiró profundamente antes de sonreír y fingir, luego de mucho tiempo, que todo está bien. No quiere esconder inseguridades como en el pasado; necesita averiguar, tantear este territorio desconocido y familiar, contradictorio, y así podrá compartirlo con su amado. Si no sabe explicarse a sí mismo, será mucho peor con Keith.

—Keith, mi bombón.

—Sí, estás bien —se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y entendió que estaba en casa, donde obviamente él no estaba—. ¿Dónde estás?

La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Keith y comprendió por milésima vez que eligió a la persona correcta porque nadie podía leerlo tan bien como él. Más temprano, cuando estaba experimentando el inicio de la confusa sensación, ciertos ojos violetas lo examinaron por un buen rato. Creyó que fue su imaginación al no recibir ningún comentario, pero ahora sabe que no lo fue.

—En el parque —respondió mientras colgaba la cámara en su cuello y caminaba—. Estoy regresando, solo quería dar un paseo.

—Ten cuidado.

—Sip, no te preocupes.

—Sabes que tengo derecho a estarlo, ¿no?

Lance se calló por un momento. Claro que era idiota decirle eso a su mullet, él no estaría tranquilo si la situación era al revés; sin embargo, seguía en pie su decisión.

—Lo sé, cariño. Espérame, no tardo.

—Está bien. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mullet.

Cortó y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No quería arruinar el ánimo de su hogar al regresar, así que empujó hasta el fondo cualquier pensamiento sobre aves, fotografías, suciedad y promesas, o al menos lo intentaba. Prefirió mirar las dos canchas que estaban situadas paralelamente, una tenía a personas vitoreando por el partido de fútbol de unos jóvenes; más adelante, había una zona de juegos para niños en medio del abundante pasto con jardines de crisantemos, rosas y geranios separados, con la apariencia de ser los guardianes de los juegos, y bancos al frente. Los niños reían y jugaban en los columpios, resbaladeros y pasamanos mientras sus padres los cuidaban desde los bancos y conversaban entre ellos. Apreció esa vista, feliz por haber luchado por la vida de cada uno.

Pero una punzada de tristeza lo atravesó al ver a un niño jugar con su perro. Apartó la mirada como si hubiera sido la fulgurante luz del sol y continuó con su camino. Solo quedaba ignorar las irracionales emociones.

El parque es dejado atrás y la incesante voz de los niños y jóvenes se vuelven distantes con cada paso que da. Prefiere caminar, le da más tiempo para recomponerse y ordenar sus ideas. Sabe que sería más rápido si hubiera traído su auto, mas no quería, solo lo usaba para llegar a lugares que estaban lejos. Recorrer las mismas cinco cuadras lo refresca, no totalmente, aun así, es un inicio; sin embargo, él es Lance: nunca puede parar de reflexionar. La tecnología es un tema que acaba de instalarse en su mente; después de salvar las realidades (con el sacrificio de Allura, ¿por qué nunca puede terminar completo un grupo de devotos amigos?), la humanidad volvió a reparar lo que fue destruido e incluso a innovarlo.

En la actualidad, contaban con más tecnología gracias a los Holt y a los alienígenas, los alteanos mayormente. Si bien es cierto que él está acostumbrado a esto, prefiere manejar un auto menos moderno. Quizá sea su amor al pasado antes de la guerra o el querer apartarse de la nueva normalidad, sea cual sea, Keith no lo cuestiona y también prefiere viajar junto con él en el cómodo y “anticuado”, según los niños de su calle, automóvil gris. Tampoco es que estén viviendo en una era futurista como en los cómics y películas que veía de pequeño (puede ser que los siga viendo); no había autos voladores sobre hologramas en forma de pistas en el aire ni robots que entregaban sus servicios a la comunidad, simplemente no.

Garrison poseía la mayoría de tecnología no con fines de entretenimiento, sino para que la Tierra tenga una defensa y ofensa potenciales si son amenazados nuevamente. A pesar de eso, hubo algunas quejas sobre la arrogancia y el egoísmo de la academia, pero no tuvieron ninguna atención; hasta el más tonto sabía ser agradecido. Cambios sí hubo, cosas nuevas también, pero se mantuvo tácitamente el deseo de no hacer cambios tan drásticos a las calles y la cotidianidad de la Tierra. Una guerra fue necesaria para apreciar con más intensidad la belleza de la naturaleza, la pureza de las aguas y los cielos, y la familiaridad de ser un humano.

Lance parpadeó. Ya había llegado a casa.

Estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no sintió el pasar del tiempo, podía jurar que hace un minuto estaba en la primera calle del frente del parque. Sacó su teléfono, menos moderno que el que tenía durante su estadía en el castillo de la princesa, y observó las delgadas líneas en blanco que determinaban la hora. Habían pasado quince minutos. Guardó nuevamente el aparato y sacó una llave de su bolsillo. No haría esperar más a Keith.

—¿Lance? —apenas entró y fue recibido por la figura alta de su esposo— Oh, ya veo porque tardaste.

Keith sonreía ladinamente, aunque en sus ojos había un tinte de curiosidad. No veía a Lance tomar fotos tan seguido.

—Exactamente. Verás, no siempre muestro mis dotes de fotógrafo —canturreó antes de dar un corto beso en los labios de Keith.

Keith sujetó con cariño las caderas de Lance y fueron a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá y se abrazaron por un momento, haciéndole cuestionar a Lance cómo fue que no pudo sentir la reconfortante seguridad de los brazos y las manos enguantadas del amor de su vida en la mañana.

—Mira —le mostró las fotografías, iniciando con las de unas flores y el cielo con nubes formando graciosas figuras.

—Esta es la mejor —Keith observó por más tiempo la imagen del cardenal—. No creí que te gustaban las aves.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No, me refiero a tenerle ese cariño —hizo una pausa y frunció el entrecejo—. Nunca te vi tan interesado en las aves como para tomar una fotografía así.

Era cierto. Se podía ver el empeño en esa captura, es como si Lance hubiera querido que salga perfecto y eso fue lo que logró. Lance prefería tomar fotografías así a las personas, principalmente a las que más quería. Convivir con el cubano durante trece años fue suficiente para conocerlo por completo (o eso pensaba).

—¿Puede ser un nuevo gusto? —la voz de Lance lo traicionó, había querido sonar seguro de sí mismo y lo que salió de sus labios fue duda. Suspiró— No sé, solo me atrajo la belleza de esa querida dama.

—Lance.

—Hey, ¿celoso?

—Ajá, sí, pero me intriga más como supiste que el pájaro es hembra.

—Cardenal —corrigió orgulloso de saber un dato que su esposo no—, es un cardenal y no, no es hembra —sonrió al recibir una mirada asombrada—. Las hembras tienen las plumas de color café mezclado con rojo; el querido amiguito que estás viendo es un tierno machito.

—No sabía eso.

—Lo noté.

—¿De dónde lo aprendiste?

Abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe. No lo sabía.

—De seguro es algo que aprendí de la escuela —Lance, sorprendido, deseó terminar la conversación.

Las cejas de Keith volvieron a fruncirse y los nervios aparecieron en Lance. No le gustó que sus problemas salgan a la luz antes de identificarlas y, por cómo veía la situación, sería en este día.

El alivió lo inundó al escuchar un tono de llamada familiar.

—Espera.

Sacó su teléfono y el alivio desapareció. La llamada registrada tenía por nombre a Mike Hanlon, su hermano mayor. No sabe la razón de su miedo, no tiene ningún sentido; antes habló con Mike y nunca tuvo una sensación similar. Sin embargo, en estos momentos el nombre de Mike Hanlon y la ciudad desde donde se realiza la llamada, Derry, son el motivo del sudor frío de su frente y el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa?

Keith estaba preocupado y parecía casi decidido a contestar por él, solo para que dejara de temblar. Lance sonrió. La valentía se encendió en su ser al ver el infinito amor que le proclamaba Keith en sus acciones.

Sin esperar más, contestó.


	2. Una promesa de verano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nueva actualización! Ya comienza lo bueno o al menos eso espero para ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Esta historia me emociona mucho y espero terminarla para comenzar con otras, aunque podría trabajarlos al mismo tiempo. Quién sabe, quizá lo haga así si es que la inspiración no me abandona y mi horario no esté tan ajetreado.  
> Si gustan, pueden escuchar el soundtrack de las películas o el directo "24/7 Dark Piano Radio" de Lucas King mientras leen. ¡El ambiente sería mucho más tenebroso y de acorde con el fanfic! :D

—¡Mike! Hermano, ¿cómo estás?

Un pequeño temblor todavía azotaba su cuerpo, pero ya estaba menguando. Lance agradeció que su voz no saliera rota, temía arruinar la conversación, una importante e intensa conversación por lo que podía presagiar.

También notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Keith. Su esposo sabía que su hermano vivía en Maine y que nunca había llegado para las reuniones familiares en años y lo comprobó cuando ni siquiera asistió a su boda. Recuerda como se había molestado, él había creído que Mike era homofóbico o que odiaba a su hermosa y comprensiva familia.

—Lo perdono.

Había dicho Lance una noche, poco después de haber terminado con Keith una sesión de besos acalorados y caricias traviesas en el sofá. Ese día en particular, Mike lo llamó y conversaron un rato, ambos informándose cómo transcurría su vida durante la ausencia del otro. Keith, quien comprendía el amor entre hermanos, le preguntó más tarde si realmente estaban en buenos términos. En sus ojos pudo notar una chispa que vio en ocasiones anteriores: era el resentimiento de que no asistiera a los eventos importantes de Lance. Incluso Shiro, la persona más ocupada y trabajadora del mundo, pudo alterar las actividades de su agenda solo para verlos. Lance no contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?

—A Mike. —Tuvo que pasar horas para responderle, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero era bueno intentarlo—. Lo perdono cada vez que me dice que no puede visitarnos, ni siquiera a mamá, ni cuando sugiero ir yo.

—¿Por qué? —la confusión pintó cada rasgo del mayor.

—… No lo sé y sonará extraño lo que voy a decir.

—Dímelo, sabes que no voy a juzgarte.

Lance sabía eso, lo que no sabía era como explicárselo.

—Lo comprendo —recibió una mueca conflictiva y decidió intervenir antes que llegara a equivocadas suposiciones—. No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero lo comprendo. Sé que Mike debe estar ahí, quedarse quieto por algo importante.

—¿A costa de reunirse con su familia?

Fue un duro golpe de realidad y Keith lo notó. Estuvo por disculparse e incluso aceptar las duras palabras que recibiría, lo merecía. Lance lo interrumpió.

—Sí, a costa de nosotros, Keith —los ojos y la sonrisa del menor eran tristes y, al mismo tiempo, decididas—. Y no me interesa porque presiento que es por algo importante. Él ya me lo dirá algún día. Por favor, no vuelvas hablar así de él, es mi hermano, lo conozco perfectamente.

Y al parecer su hermano había tomado la decisión de decírselo, después de tantos años. Aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que no sería fácil, para nada fácil.

—Lance —la voz de Mike era la misma de hace meses y, aun así, le pareció distinta—. Me alegra que hayas contestado. Estoy bien, ¿y ustedes?

Si era homofobia lo que tenía, debía esconderlo muy bien, porque lo único que escuchaba de él eran palabras cargadas de cariño fraternal.

—Bien, todo bien.

—Qué bueno. —Lance temió por esa pausa—Hermano.

—¿Sí? —se levantó del sofá y dio unos pasos lejos. Keith siguió viéndolo.

—Tienes que volver a Derry.

La idea de volver a ese lugar le gustó tiempo atrás; ahora le daba miedo.

—Ha iniciado otra vez, Lance… Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

El dolor se instaló en sus dos palmas y tuvo que apretar su agarre en el teléfono para no dejarlo caer. Levantó la palma libre y descubrió una línea diagonal sobre ella: era un corte cicatrizado. Estuvo tentado a gritar de sorpresa (y miedo, más por el agonizante miedo); sin embargo, una ráfaga de viejos recuerdos atravesó su mente y el grito quedó en el olvido. ¡Claro! ¡Ya sabía la razón de su fotografía! Stanley Uris, un amigo de su pandilla, ¿cómo es que pudo olvidarlo? Él le había enseñado sobre las aves porque era un aficionado a ellas.

También recordó a Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh y Bill Denbrough. Todos ellos le llevaban un año al igual que Mike. Por ese entonces él tenía diez años y ellos once. Pero la cariñosa sonrisa se le borró al instante cuando procesó nuevamente la oración.

Ha iniciado otra vez. Otra vez.

Keith estaba nuevamente a su lado, lanzándole miradas inquietas. Lance se había tambaleado por un instante, pero logró equilibrarse y controlar su voz.

—Sí, lo hago.

—¿Vendrás?

—Tengo que. Haz las reservaciones, estaré llegando mañana.

—Bien, ve con cuidado. Te llamaré mañana a primera hora para darte las direcciones.

—Tú también cuídate —cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió—. ¿Ya los llamaste?

—Todavía —Mike respondió y Lance estuvo seguro de que sonrió con tristeza como solía hacerlo desde la muerte de su padre—. Eres el primero en enterarte, tal y como me lo pediste.

No recuerda ese pedido, de todas maneras, se siente agradecido—. Gracias. Te quiero, Mike.

—También te quiero.

Y la llamada terminó.

Su hermano no lo odiaba ni tampoco a Keith ni a su familia. Fue la promesa de sangre lo que lo mantuvo ahí encerrado en Derry. Por fin lo sabe (o lo vuelve a saber) y regresa al sofá con Keith. Puede recordar el ardor en sus palmas cuando Stanley se las cortó con un pedazo de vidrio. Por supuesto, fue Stanley quien cortó las palmas de todos, incluidas las suyas, para formar un círculo y tomarse las manos ensangrentadas, sellando así su promesa de volverse a enfrentar a lo que sea que haya estado ahí, aterrorizándolos en el verano de 1990.

—¿Qué te dijo?

La suave y angustiada voz de Keith lo sacó de sus recuerdos borrosos.

—Y-yo —su boca se había secado, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por responder—. Tengo que volver a Derry, Keith.

—¿Derry? ¿Dónde está? —rodeó con sus brazos a Lance y lo observó fijamente.

—Está en Maine. Ahí es donde vive Mike y donde yo viví un tiempo atrás.

Keith se dio un tiempo para formular la pregunta. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría para tener perturbado así a Lance y ansioso por irse a ese lugar.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Lance soltó un suspiro adolorido y le mostró las palmas de las manos.

—¡Qué demonios, Lance! —sujetó con cuidado sus manos y las examinó.

Las heridas se veían viejas, de muchos años atrás, pero no habían estado ahí hace un rato, cuando le extendió la cámara, ni ayer que le tendió su teléfono, ni antes de ayer, ni otro día anterior. Nunca las vio durante los años que estuvo junto a él.

—Extraño, ¿no? Aparecieron mientras conversaba con Mike.

—Eso no puede ser posible, a menos que… ¿Un druida te hizo esto y no nos lo dijiste? —Lance pudo notar su miedo y lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Esto fue cuando tenía diez años.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Lance.

—Y lo estás viendo.

Tenía razón y Lance no quería tenerla, por más que le divirtiera ganar una discusión con el mayor. Sí, cumpliría la promesa, pero temía por su vida y la de sus viejos amigos.

“Habrá más muertes si no lo paramos. Aunque esté cansado de luchar por la vida de otros, no me sentiré bien si me quedo e ignoro el llamado de Los Perdedores”.

Él confía en que estarán ahí todos: el estúpido de Richie soltando chistes e imitando ridículas voces, el asmático de Eddie silbando como una tetera antes de tomar su inhalador, el sensato de Stanley rodando los ojos cuando algo le parece tonto, el dispuesto de Ben ayudando y mostrándose siempre amable, la valiente de Beverly sorprendiéndolos con sus habilidades para los juegos y desafíos, el líder de Bill guiándolos y mostrándoles una autoridad comprensiva, y por último, Lance junto con su, anteriormente, inseparable hermano Mike, ambos tan observadores como los halcones al estudiar a su presa y, como puede contemplar ahora, los que iniciaron el encuentro del círculo. Toda la pandilla se reunirá y acabará con lo que creyó haber derrotado en Derry, su antiguo hogar de la niñez.

—Lo veo y no lo entiendo —Keith volvía a estar confundido, pero también tenía miedo, mucho miedo por Lance—. Explícame.

Lance jadeó y se apartó. ¡Claro que confiaba en él! Solo que la comprensión lo asustó: si le contaba, él lo acompañaría y se vería arrastrado a este terrorífico y misterioso destino. No estaba seguro de dónde sacó tal pensamiento, pero podría apostar su vida (irónico) que el resto de Los Perdedores también lo sabían: nacieron para vencer a esa cosa de Derry. Así como él fue elegido para ser un paladín de Voltron, también fue elegido para esa lucha, desde tan tierna edad. Era probable que todos o algunos mueran, y si él iba a morir, entonces que sea sin arrastrar a Keith.

—No te atrevas a dejarme de lado, Lance. —Como siempre, el mayor adivinó (casi) sus pensamientos y decidió actuar antes de que Lance se excusara—. Puedo ver que es algo muy importante y te está asustando. Hemos hablado de esto.

—Dijiste que podía hablarlo cuando quisiera —espetó.

—No cuando harás algo imprudente.

—Vaya, ¿en serio tú de todas las personas me dirás eso?

—Lance.

Calló. Deseó regresar las palabras crueles que se deslizaron entre sus labios y atragantarse con ellas. Rogaría perdón, ese sería su curso de acción, pero no pudo ejecutarlo porque el cuerpo de su esposo lo rodeó y le compartió su calidez. Dedos frotaban su espalda en círculos y una mano tocaba con dulzura su nuca y hombros. La tensión abandonó los músculos de Lance y una tranquila corriente de comprensión arrulló su mente: Keith lo convencerá porque Lance lo ama y es débil a él. Al amarlo, le da poder, y pasa lo mismo con Keith, porque él le ha cedido todo el poder a Lance y lo seguirá hasta los confines de la galaxia si así siguen juntos. No importa si es un lugar obscuro y lleno de maldad, si Lance se sumerge en esa oscuridad, él lo seguirá y lo sacará.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos momentos y se separaron. Ya no había más duda en la mente de Lance y tuvo que aceptarlo; desde luego, ambos pasaron por tantas cosas que pudieron haber sido imposibles en décadas anteriores y, a pesar de eso, existían. Esto no era más que una prueba de que nunca se sabía todo en la vida, que los conocimientos de uno siempre será una centésima o milésima parte del absoluto y verdadero entendimiento del todo.

—Las cicatrices son por Stanley Uris, un amigo de Derry cuando tuve diez años. También hizo cortes a los demás de la pandilla y a sí mismo para sellar una promesa. En la pandilla éramos ocho: Stan, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Mike y yo.

—Espera, escuché de Ben Hanscom y Bill Denbrough.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Keith le indicó que esperara y corrió hacia el pasillo de atrás que daba a los cuartos del baño, oficina, lavandería y dormitorio. Lo que sea que estuviera buscando, no estaba teniendo paciencia, podía deducirlo por la no tan molesta pero notable cantidad de ruido que hacía al deslizar las cosas. Debía estar en la oficina, ahí había varios papeles y muchos libros y demás cosas.

Lo confirmó al verlo regresar con un grueso libro.

—Había comprado este libro de terror, pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo. El autor es Bill Denbrough.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó. En el centro de la pasta había unas letras siniestras y de color sangre que decía Los rápidos negros y abajo el nombre de su viejo amigo.

—Claro, él era bueno escribiendo, no me sorprende que sea un escritor. ¿Qué hay de Ben?

—Ben Hanscom es un famoso arquitecto. Actualmente tiene un proyecto y me enteré ayer de él gracias a Shiro. Según él, están planeando contratarlo para aumentar las instalaciones.

—Oh, sí, ¡cómo no habría de ser un arquitecto! Él construyó un dique con los otros antes que Bev, Mike y yo nos uniéramos al grupo.

—Entonces volverán a reunirse.

—Sí —Lance apretó sus manos contra el libro—. Prometimos que, si alguna vez volvía a empezar, regresaríamos.

—¿Empezar qué? —cuestionó Keith, pensando en lo mucho que le falta conocerlo por completo.

—No sé… no puedo recordarlo todo, pero tiene que ver con el asesinato del hermano menor de Bill.

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Se llamaba George —continuó— y fue un año antes de formar la pandilla. No, fue la razón por la que nos unimos. Él y otros niños murieron; había meses de diferencia entre sus muertes. Creo que hallamos al culpable y lo detuvimos, pero ha vuelto. Mike se quedó ahí para comprobar si se había ido y no fue así. Ahora tenemos que volver y pararlo, en esta vez para siempre.

—Podemos llamar a la policía, al FBI si es necesario, no será un caso que dejen con facilidad.

—No, ellos no lo podrán detener. Si no fuera por Mike, no recordaría como es Derry. Ya deben estar ahí, trabajando en el caso, pero nunca lo encontrarán porque sabe esconderse. Esa cosa sí sabe lo que hace.

—¿Esa cosa? ¿Y cómo pueden estar seguros? Eran apenas unos niños, Lance.

Lance observó fijamente a Keith—. A George le arrancaron el brazo.

Keith jadeó.

—No recuerdo cómo murieron los demás, aunque puedo decirte con seguridad que fueron igual de grotescos.

—Mierda.

—Y también puedo asegurarte que los ciudadanos de Derry no son precisamente santos. Henry Bowers y su banda de matones eran nuestro terror. Tuve suerte de que el idiota no estudiara en la misma escuela al que iba con Mike. Pero tampoco nos libramos de él. Henry era, y seguro que lo sigue siendo, un racista. La mayoría del pueblo, pero él lo era más. También se metía con los demás del grupo. A cada uno nos tocó recibir sus palizas.

—Si lo encontramos, su cara será lo primero que golpee —exclamó furioso.

—Créeme, también lo haré —se interrumpió al comprender lo que dijo y suspiró—. Claro, vendrás.

—¡Ni loco te dejo ir solo!

—¡Lo sé, hombre! —Lance bufó y se lanzó a los brazos de Keith— Eres tan terco.

—Mira quien habla —Keith rio al recibir un leve golpe.

Lance sofocó una pequeña risa en su hombro.

—Vamos.

—¿Deberíamos avisar a los chicos?

—No —tarareó Lance—. Me basta con haberte arrastrado a ti.

—¿No sería bueno tener a más personas? —acarició su mejilla.

—No. Creo que no habría tanta diferencia. No los menosprecio, solo sé que esta vez no será lo mismo que cuando fuimos paladines.

—Lo dices como si fuera peor.

—Es el instinto —lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Sí, es el instinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La apariencia de los perdedores será la misma de las películas de Andrés Muschietti, solo que más infantil debido a que siguen la edad canónica del libro. Habrán escenas de los demás, pero no abundarán porque esta historia está centrada en Lance, asies.  
> Se nota a kilómetros que es mi personaje favorito de Voltron, jeje.  
> En cuanto a las actualizaciones: serán dos o tres veces a la semana. Depende de lo que pueda escribir.  
> Fin del comunicado. ¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. La bestia de la escuela Neibolt

Keith abrió el maletero del anticuado automóvil y guardó sus mochilas. Alistaron cambios de ropa para tres días y algunas armas de la academia por pedido del mismo Keith. Lance no estaba en contra de usarlas, únicamente tenía el presentimiento de que estarían de adorno entre sus arrugadas camisas, excepto la cuchilla de Keith, que siempre se lo llevaba consigo. Estaban apresurados, así que le restó importancia al estado de sus prendas. Cuando vuelvan (si es que lo hacen), se quejará y planchará como loco.

—Recuérdame porque no vamos en uno más moderno —exigió Keith con una tenue curva burlona en sus labios.

—Porque tenemos tiempo y no hay nada de malo en disfrutar de un viaje por carretera.

—Dices eso como si no hubieras estado de un lado a otro hace rato.

—¡Keith, solo sube!

Ambos subieron al vehículo, Lance en el asiento del conductor y Keith en el copiloto.

—¿Qué le digo a Shiro? —preguntó Keith mientras encendía su celular y abría la aplicación de mensajería.

—No sé —Lance respondió nervioso y comenzó a manejar—. Si nota nuestra ausencia, nos buscará de inmediato.

—Enloquecerá.

—¡Joder! Invéntale cualquier excusa.

— Gracias por la ayuda, sharpshooter —respondió sarcástico.

—De nada, mullet —lo imitó.

Más tarde, Shiro encontraría en su bandeja de mensajes uno de Keith que diría: “Viaje de pareja. NO INTERRUMPIR”. Shiro reiría y les dejaría un par de días libres, pensando en que debían estar disfrutando de una rápida e improvisada segunda luna de miel. No se le pasaría por la cabeza que estarían arriesgando sus vidas en un pueblo de Maine a cientos de kilómetros de él y que cabía la posibilidad de que regresen heridos, o peor, que nunca regresen.

Lance siguió manejando por casi tres horas y en el trayecto habían conversado de temas sin importancia. El temor todavía los acompañaba y les daba mal sabor de boca, por lo menos las charlas pudieron mitigarlo un poco. Keith no tenía las mismas sensaciones que el menor, no podía compararse porque desconocía al enemigo, pero comprendió en silencio que sería muy peligroso y que no había de subestimar los terrores que ocultaba el planeta. No, no sería tan desastroso como las tantas peleas que tuvieron contra los barcos galras, los robeats y los comandantes; esto iba más allá de los ojos de las personas. Si lo que decía Lance era cierto (y él siempre le ha creído), entonces nadie se enteraría si hubiera una lucha. Podría ser una población muy desinteresada o ciega. Solo Lance y sus amigos podían saber la respuesta.

—Hay una tienda más adelante, a kilómetro y medio. Ahí cenaremos, luego manejarás porque estoy cansado.

—Creí que te gustaba viajar.

—¡Keith! —ambos rieron— Quiero leer el libro de Bill.

—Supongo que le pedirás un autógrafo.

—Sí. También estoy llevando la cámara.

—¿Eh? No te vi guardarlo. —Lance le señaló la gaveta de su delante y Keith lo abrió. Allí estaba.

—La foto del cardenal es para Stan —explicó—. Él me enseñó un poco sobre las aves. Recuerdo que traía sus binoculares y un libro enorme que describía a cada pájaro del mundo. Richie se reía de su pasatiempo; él se reía de todo y hablaba hasta por los codos, mucho más que yo.

—Se nota que los quieres —sonrió Keith—. Suenas igual que cuando nos describes.

—Sí, ellos eran mis amigos en ese tiempo y teníamos un vínculo igual de poderoso como el que tenemos nosotros —dio una suave sonrisa antes de bufar—. Por eso estoy molesto de haber olvidado.

—Eras un niño y tuviste traumas. Todos ustedes.

—No, siento que es más que eso. ¿Cómo sería normal olvidar específicamente los años que viví en Derry? Y un dato extra: no recuerdo todo. Solo puedo ver algunos momentos de nosotros jugando en Los Barrens o en otros lugares, sin nada fuera de lo normal; de cómo Mike y yo ayudábamos a papá en las temporadas de cosecha; y de cuando regresé con mamá para ver los últimos momentos de papá y acompañar a Mike por unos días. La única memoria que tengo demasiado clara es el de la promesa de sangre: Los Perdedores formando un círculo con el agua hasta las rodillas y la sangre escurriendo de nuestras manos entrelazadas con la vista lejana de la blanca Torre-depósito de Derry. ¿El resto? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Keith calló. Todas esas palabras bailaban en su mente y lo hacían reflexionar, buscar alguna solución lógica para la rara pérdida de memoria de Lance, pero no hacía más que incrementar las dudas. El trastorno por estrés postraumático es creíble, mas no explica cómo es que pudo haber olvidado toda esa etapa menos la guerra. Y ni hablar de las cicatrices en sus palmas.

Todo parece sacado de un relato escrito por Bill Denbrough. Irónico.

“O es posible que de esa experiencia olvidada provenga toda esa inspiración para escribir”. Pensó.

—Comenzaste a recordar, Lance, no te fuerces.

Lance asintió con el entrecejo arrugado, aunque dispuesto a relajarse para evitar accidentes.

—… Así que se hacían llamar Los Perdedores.

—Oh, por Dios.

Discutieron un rato, manteniéndose divertidos por el antiguo nombre del grupo. Poco después, Lance mandó a dormir a Keith para que reserve energías antes de conducir. En un principio, Keith se le negó porque no quería dejarlo solo, pero cedió ante su discurso. Todavía faltaba más horas de viaje y, según los cálculos de ambos, llegarían a media noche o, a más tardar, a la una de la madrugada. Llegarían cansados y dormirían hasta que Mike lo llamara y volviera a ver a toda su pandilla.

Los extrañaba, vaya que lo hacía.

No pasaría más de una hora hasta que una oleada del pasado lo azotara nuevamente. Lance estaba con la vista pendiente del camino parcialmente iluminado por las luces del auto y a paso lento comparado con algunos autos que, siendo modernos, eran más veloces, pero no exageraban como en la ficción. También pasaron otros similares al suyo. Entonces fue cuando abrió una de las gavetas para sacar una botella de agua que, en lugar de tomarla, enfocó su atención en las monedas que se encontraban dispersas junto a ella. Se quedó viéndolas antes de recordar que estaba al volante y regresar a su posición. Para su suerte, no pasó nada.

—Quiznak.

Hace tiempo que no usaba ese término y no reparó en ello porque solo podía pensar en los dólares de plata de Ben. No está seguro de qué pasó realmente, pero supo detalles que antes no tenía idea: la casa de la calle Neibolt. Estaban ahí, en medio de la penumbra y puede jurar que salieron vivos gracias a los dólares de plata. ¿Fue Ben, Bill o Bev quién los usó?

—No.

No, él también hizo algo con los dólares de plata y no puede recordarlo. No puede distinguir nada más que gritos y rugidos en la oscuridad de esa casa. Ninguna otra imagen aparece en su mente más que la oscuridad. Sin embargo, pensar más en ella no hace más que ponerle la piel de gallina como esa vez que se acordó de algo a mitad de un descubrimiento desagradable que hizo con Mike en esa mañana nublada. Eso sí que está recordando: fue el primer día de vacaciones y Mike, con sus pesadillas regulares, lo despertó. ¿Qué le había dicho a su hermano? ¡Ah, sí! Le dijo “¿Por qué no duermes…

————————

—… como una persona normal? —preguntó un niño de piel morena llamado Lance Hanlon desde la litera superior.

El hermano mayor de Lance, Michael, parpadeó antes de sentarse y mirarlo.

—No lo sé.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera miras películas de terror —replicó.

—Quizá se detengan algún día.

Lance soltó un suspiro y bajó de la litera para sentarse a su lado.

—Espero que sí, no me gusta verte sufrir así.

Mike le dio una sonrisa. Estaba agradecido de tener un hermano tan amable y dulce con él. No sabía que sería de él sin Lance.

Por su parte, Lance se debatía si decírselo a su madre. No era su estilo ser un soplón, la preocupación por su hermano lo estaba orillando a serlo. “Sería malvado si hiciera eso”, reflexionó, sin conocer todavía la palabra hipócrita. “También me da pesadillas, nada más que tengo suerte de que Mike tenga el sueño pesado”.

—Bueno, ya que estamos despiertos —habló, decidido a cambiar de tema y dejar de lado esos pensamientos—, vayamos a pasear.

—Perdón por despertarte.

—No te preocupes.

Ambos observaron la densa niebla a través de la ventana de la habitación. Más allá de la blancura fantasmal estaba una luz descolorida que le pertenecía al sol y que pronto se iluminaría más para darle ese toque veraniego a Derry.

—¿Jugamos a los pistoleros? —propuso Mike.

El rostro del menor irradió emoción—. ¡Sí!

Se cambiaron con rapidez, desayunaron y salieron con sus bicicletas, dejando sus pistolas fulminantes en las canastillas. Pasaron por la gran extensión de su granja y la de otra familia, evitando a toda costa la de los Bowers. No querían meterse en problemas con Henry y su padre, el loco señor “Butch”. Llegaron a la ciudad y caminaron entre la niebla, la causante de que los autos, las señales de tránsito y los faros se vean extraños y hasta tenebrosos.

Mike iba callado, observando con curiosa fascinación el espectral escenario que mostraba la ciudad. Lance tarareaba alegre, ignorando el ambiente distinto a lo habitual, aunque lo hacía a propósito. No quería más cosas espeluznantes, le bastaba lo que veía en las pesadillas. Sin embargo, no podía ignorarlo por completo como quería; un pequeño picor en su garganta era la mejor prueba de eso.

Giraron y cruzaron algunas pistas hasta llegar al parque Bassey, donde el humo blanco traía un extra que no tenía el resto de lugares por los que pasaron: el olor del mar. Era intrigante cómo, estando la ciudad lejos del mar, se le podía oler como si estuviera a lado.

—Oye, mira eso —Lance señaló un objeto que brillaba en el césped.

Se acercaron y vieron que era una navaja de doble filo con las iniciales E. C. grabadas en el flanco.

­—… —Mike lo recogió y se encogió los hombros antes de guardarla en su bolsillo—. El que pierde llora, el que encuentra atesora.

Lance rio y observó a su alrededor. Había un banco volteado sobre el césped y fue a enderezarlo, al hacerlo notó una zona aplastada más adelante y dos surcos partiendo de ahí y alejándose hacia el canal de agua. También notó algo más escalofriante: los surcos tenían sangre.

—M-Mike —volteó y vio a Mike congelarse ante las mismas marcas sangrientas—. También lo ves.

—Sí —respondió.

Mike parecía entrar en conflicto sobre qué hacer hasta que dejó la bicicleta y siguió las marcas. El menor estaba asustado y a la vez tenía la misma curiosidad que su hermano, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y fue a su lado. A pesar de los sonidos de alerta en sus cabezas, no se detuvieron y vieron que la sangre estaba seca. Caminaron un poco más hasta ver el parapeto de cemento del canal. Una gaviota graznó a lo lejos e hizo saltar a Mike. En algún otro momento Lance se hubiera burlado de esa reacción, ahora solo podía enfocarse en una cosa que estaba a un par de metros cerca del cemento. Ambos se acercaron e inclinaron para verlo mejor.

Los dos desearon no haberlo hecho.

Allí, manchando el verde de la naturaleza, se hallaba un trozo de tela ensangretada. Hubo otro graznido y los hermanos Hanlon se perdieron en recuerdos distintos, pero que compartían la terrorífica experiencia de enfrentarse a una criatura de pesadilla.

Lance rozó con sus dedos su garganta, recordando el cuarto de limpieza de su escuela.

————————

La clase de la señorita Helen era menos importante comparado con el problema que Lance tenía en su mente.

Sí, sabía que debía de prestar atención como se lo enseñaron sus amables padres. Todos, o la mayoría, apuntaban las ecuaciones trazadas en tiza que había en la pizarra. Él también lo hacía; la diferencia radicaba en que lo hacía en piloto automático para evitar la reprimenda de la maestra. La explicación de cómo la variable x es igual al valor de veinticinco es ruido en sus oídos. Con mucho gusto la escucharía si le dijera cómo hallar la respuesta a su pregunta muchísima más importante que una tonta letra del abecedario: ¿Qué le pasó ayer a Mike?

Seguía molesto por haberse resfriado (levemente, por suerte) el día de ayer. Si hubiera estado bien, habría ido con Mike por Pasture Road como se lo había encomendado su padre, Will Hanlon.

Su padre, el hombre más honorable y trabajador que pudo haber conocido en toda su corta vida, les dejaba notas que les indicaba las tareas de campo a realizar. Esto era todos los días, salvo un día o dos que la nota le decía que debían irse a tal lugar. Era muy divertido cuando pasaba eso. Ellos, como los buenos hijos que eran, iban e inspeccionaban el lugar con entusiasmo, cogiendo algún que otro tesoro (solo si se lo pedía Will) y regresaban a casa para contar su experiencia y recibir un interesante relato de su padre o para que les mostrara su álbum de fotografías del viejo Derry donde se veía el cambio que tuvo esos sectores con el pasar de los años.

Ayer fue el segundo día de la semana en que su padre dejó ese tipo de nota y no pudo ir porque su madre lo descubrió con la nariz roja y los ojos lagrimeados. Había querido convencer a su padre de postergarlo y entonces lo pensó mejor. Mike no tenía por qué perderse una caminata por su estado; ya estaban creciendo y, aunque le duela, no estarían juntos todo el tiempo.

La molestia era por la salida a los escombros y las antiguas maquinarias en Pasture Road: eran los restos de la fundición Kitchener. Claro, todo el mundo conocía la trágica historia de la explosión de aquella fundición, en la que resultó con 108 muertos, tanto niños como adultos. Sin embargo, su enojo se dirigía más al hecho de que algo le había pasado a Mike en ese sitio y no lo quería decir a nadie, incluso a él, su confiable hermanito que nunca le ha fallado en algo. No era tonto, pudo notar a la perfección la cara estupefacta de Mike como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Estaba seguro de que no hizo caso a papá y bajó hacia el sótano de la fundición, encontrándose una cosa horrible o quién sabe, después de todo, el chico quería tener secretos y dejarlo preocupado.

Un estruendo a su lado lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Perdón, profesora Helen —se disculpó Kenneth, uno de los chicos que molestaba a Lance—. No era mi intención.

No entendía qué cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza del estúpido de Kenneth para botar, por accidente o no, una bebida carbonatada de vidrio a mitad de las clases. El chico acababa de hacer un completo desorden en el suelo: el dulce se olía en el aire y los pedazos de vidrio estaban regados cerca de sus pies. Pudo haberse dañado.

—No te preocupes —contestó la profesora y con una serena sonrisa, continuó—, que de la limpieza se encargará Hanlon.

Lance se puso nervioso. Sabía que a los de piel oscura casi siempre les iba mal, no importa si él tenía un tono más claro que Mike y su padre: si no era blanco, de ley estaba frito. No por nada Henry Bowers les hacía la vida difícil. Le pasaba algo similar con Kenneth y, especialmente, con la maestra, quien siempre le trataba con más dureza que a los demás y lo sabía ocultar con una fachada de amabilidad. Justo ahora lo estaba haciendo.

—Ve al cuarto de limpieza y trae lo que necesites.

Lance no quería ir, no por la razón de que lo estaban humillando (aunque podría ser una muy buena razón), sino por el oscuro y estrecho cuartito que lo estaría esperando para atraparlo por horas. Todavía no olvidaba el pánico que tuvo al ser encerrado por Kenneth en ese mismo lugar el año pasado. Sus padres y Mike nunca llegaron a enterarse; no tenía el corazón para decirles que había desarrollado el miedo a los lugares pequeños en tan solo tres horas. Ni siquiera la maestra fue a su rescate. Nadie notó su ausencia y nadie lo escuchó llorar y suplicar que los sacara. Tuvo que ser el conserje quien abriera la puerta justo a la campana de salida y le diera una mirada de lástima antes de despedirlo con una palmada en el hombro. Desde entonces ha evitado los lugares cerrados y oscuros.

Hasta ahora.

—Sí, profesora.

Salió del aula y bajó al primer piso a paso lento. Los pasillos y las escaleras estaban desiertas. A lo lejos se podía oír las otras clases.

La Escuela Católica de Neibolt. Así se llamaba su escuela y lo único bueno que tenía era la banda de música. Mike estaba en ella, lo que la hacía brillar más ante sus ojos. Pudo haberse unido, pero prefería la guitarra y tampoco es que las canciones religiosas fueran lo suyo. Le gustaba más las canciones movidas de Cuba, el lugar donde nació y creció jugando con sus primos y el que tuvo que dejar a los seis años porque sus padres vieron una oportunidad en el campo estadounidense. Fue difícil acostumbrarse al principio, aunque al final Mike y él lo lograron, a regañadientes. Sus padres ya conocían el país desde antes y mucho más su padre, quien fue el que sugirió vivir en Derry.

Lance terminó a unos pasos cerca del cuarto.

“¿Siquiera es un cuarto? Es demasiado pequeño para ser llamado así”.

Las manos le temblaban y sus piernas amenazaban con volverse gelatina en los siguientes pasos. La saliva en su boca desaparecía y sus ojos se sentían húmedos.

—No llores, Lance —murmuró para sí mismo—. Ha pasado un año, no seas un gallina.

Restó la distancia entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Tomó aire. No quería estallar en llanto y sentía el deber de demostrar que ya no tenía miedo, que un lugar pequeño no era rival para él. Repasó en su mente las tantas posibilidades de lastimarse que no incluía un dichoso cuarto como el que tenía al frente. Y al parecer estaba lográndolo, porque su respiración estaba volviendo a como estaba en un inicio y no le temblaba tanto las manos como hace unos minutos.

Abrió la puerta antes de que se le pasara la calma y se metió para agarrar rápido la escoba y el recogedor. Volteó y había estirado el pie para salir cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Lance entró en pánico.

Soltó su agarre en ambos objetos y comenzó a golpear la puerta, desesperado por ayuda. La manija no hacía ninguna diferencia en jalarla ni girarla. Sus hombros chocaban con las repisas que tenían las botellas de lejía y desinfectantes, e inclusive ácidos. Podía oler cada sustancia que lo rodeaba y con cada movimiento que hacía, las chocaba y las hacía caer. Algunas se derramaron y ensuciaron sus pantalones, empapándolo del desagradable olor que tenía los químicos de limpieza. Afortunadamente, no mojó su piel; por otro lado, parecía que había saltado sobre un charco.

Una delgada línea horizontal brillaba por la luz en la parte inferior de la puerta; era la única fuente de luz que lo salvaba de la absoluta negrura del apretujado espacio. Todavía inquieto, Lance comenzó a empujar la puerta con su hombro, haciendo mucho más ruido que definitivamente llamaría la atención de alguien.

La atención fue captada por una cosa inhumana.

Un humo blanco emergió de la nada y subió hasta su cintura y un pútrido olor acompañó a los anteriores. Parecía que estaba entre ratas muertas y huevos podridos, muchos huevos podridos. La nariz y los ojos le picaban, no podría soportar más olfatear algo así. Como si no fuera suficiente espectáculo para su espantado corazón, pudo sentir con claridad como las paredes se acercaban a sus hombros para darle un abrazo asfixiante. Su espalda chocó con la pared de atrás y la escoba y recogedor golpeaban sus piernas y muslos, pegados con fuerza a él al ser empujados por el reducimiento del cuarto. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados y su boca quería seguir soltando gritos, solo que el susto lo dejó mudo. El ánimo que se dio a sí mismo no valió para nada; las lágrimas caían como cascada por sus mejillas.

—Todos flotamos, Lance —croó una bestia detrás de él, escondida de su vista, rodeándolo como si fuera su presa (lo era)—, y tú también flotarás aquí abajo, conmigo.

El terror lo paralizó. Cada vez que iba a dormir, imaginaba que una bestia se escondía debajo de la cama de Mike, preparada para devorarlos uno a uno cuando la noche caía. Estaba superándolo hasta que la misma bestia resultó ahí, con el aliento a carne y sangre de su enorme boca atrapándole la cabeza, pero eso fue necesario para obtener la respuesta a lo sucedido con Mike. Estar cerca de la muerte lo hizo reaccionar, unir los puntos sueltos que se dio en estos días.

“¡Estuviste ahí! ¡Tú intentaste matarlo!”, pensó angustiado y, con un drástico cambio, sintió furia. Ese ser, que tenía la intención de masticarlo como si fuera un bocadillo, había querido dañar a la persona que más le importa en su vida.

—¡Mercurio, Venus, Tierra! —los afilados dientes se detuvieron en la garganta de Lance, apenas rozándolo— ¡Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno! —un gruñido airó su rostro y continúo gritando— ¡Leo, Scorpius, Taurus, Andrómeda!

La bestia retrocedió con un sonido adolorido y dejó libre su cabeza, salvándolo de una decapitación segura.

—¡Aquarius, Canis Major, Canis Minor!

El cuarto empezó a agrandarse como lo estaba antes. La niebla bajó y junto a ella el pestilente olor hasta desaparecer, pero la bestia seguía en su detrás, lista para darle un zarpazo. Lance no esperó más y logró abrir la puerta. Salió a tiempo, escapando de las largas garras que sin duda le habrían desgarrado la piel si la hubieran tocado. Cayó en el piso, raspándose las rodillas, y se arrastró lejos del cuarto, pegándose a la pared del pasillo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Lance levantó la mirada y vio al conserje enojado. Con miedo, volvió la mirada a ese lugar para encontrarlo vacío y con un caos que le valdría un castigo.

Sonrió agradecido.

El castigo era mucho mejor que lo que había ahí hace unos momentos por un simple hecho: los castigos no intentaban devorarte la cabeza.

————————

Despertaron de sus vívidas memorias y examinaron el rojo de la sangre en el borde del canal. Mike fue el primero en fijarse en las aguas del canal y abrir otra vez los ojos con sorpresa. Lance, sabiendo que no sería agradable de ver por la reacción de Mike, también fijó su vista en el canal y temió al ver más sangre dispersarse en ella. Y sucedió algo más que los congeló: una espuma amarillenta apareció y formó el rostro cadavérico de un niño para luego desaparecer como por acto de magia.

Mike, totalmente frío y asustado, sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y lo lanzó al canal. La pieza cayó en un chapoteo.

—Vámonos.

Lance vio como el mayor trataba de fingir serenidad y estuvo dispuesto a imitarlo porque él también tenía dignidad, hasta que se oyó otro chapoteo más fuerte. Los hermanos mandaron al diablo la poca dignidad que creían tener para salir corriendo del canal y alejarse en sus bicicletas del parque. Hicieron lo correcto o habrían seguido siendo vigilados por la misma criatura que le arrancó la cabeza a Eddie Corcoran, dueño de la navaja, en el parque antes de arrastrarlo a uno de sus atajos para llevarlo a su nido.

Lance pudo haber terminado como Eddie: sin cabeza y con la vista del hueso y los tejidos del cuello a la intemperie.


	4. Tierra maldita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween! Sip, estoy actualizando justo este día. Tenía planeado publicar este capítulo ayer, pero luego tuve muchos deberes (cortesía de mi querida universidad c: ).  
> ¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de explicarles algo. Como verán, no estoy usando las fechas canónicas del libro ni de las películas de Andrés Muschietti. Sea en 1989 o 1990 el inicio de todo esto, igual choca con la realidad de Voltron, así que usé la magia del fanfic a mi favor: es ficción. Por eso, no es necesario que Voltron: Legendary Defender haya sucedido en un futuro tan lejano del nuestro o, mejor dicho, de IT.   
> Solo quería decir eso.   
> Disfruten de la lectura :D.

El auto fue estacionado con brusquedad al costado izquierdo de la carretera.

Lance, temblando violentamente por los nuevos recuerdos, salió y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. La bilis se le subió por la garganta y tuvo arcadas, pero no vomitó. Sus cortas uñas apretaban la aspereza del tronco y su boca hacía sonidos ahogados producto del ataque de pánico. La frente le sudaba a chorros y podía sentir el bombeo rápido de su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho.

El espacio. Lance le debía la vida al espacio. Él no hubiera llegado a Garrison ni al León Azul si el nombre de los planetas y las constelaciones no hubieran sido pronunciadas como un hechizo contra la bestia. No habría sido un paladín ni tampoco hubiera ayudado a salvar a la galaxia entera porque habría muerto en manos de esa cosa. Habría sido su merienda, así como lo habría sido Mike si hubiera tenido la misma mala suerte.

¿Así fue cómo comenzó esto? ¿A cada uno le pasó algo horrible antes de unirse? La respuesta fue sí, debía de ser así. Tenía mucho sentido.

Y algo se iluminó.

Un pájaro. El ataque a Mike en los restos de la fundición Kitchener tenía que ver con un pájaro. Es probable que más tarde se acuerde de esa historia y la de los demás y de cómo detuvieron las muertes. Aunque lo odiara, recordar a paso lento le parecía la mejor opción ahora. Había tanto que podía conmocionarlo y hasta volverlo loco si regresaba todo de golpe.

Esperaba que a los otros no le sucediera eso.

—Respira con calma, Lance.

Había una mano frotando su espalda y otra en su mejilla. Eran las manos cálidas de Keith, quien había estado hablándole desde que salió del auto. Él había despertado por la estruendosa salida de Lance y estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando lo vio débil contra el árbol. En ese momento una maldición fue escupida por sus labios y la culpa se instaló en sus entrañas. “No debí dejarlo solo”, Keith se reprendió a sí mismo.

—Y-ya estoy mejor.

—No, no lo estás. Ven, bebé, entremos.

Lance fue guiado por Keith y subió al asiento trasero con su ayuda. Una vez instalado en el reconfortante cuero de los asientos, pudo darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban humedecidas por el aparente llanto que tuvo. No sintió en ningún momento las lágrimas; estaba demasiado ocupado reviviendo el susto de su niñez (oh, por Dios, ¡el maldito cuarto! ¡Ya sabe porque no le gustaba los criopodos!). También comprendió, por primera vez, cómo surgió su sueño de viajar al espacio: las noches que salía con su familia para sentarse en unos bancos y ver el estrellado y puro cielo de Derry. Su padre había visto el brillo de la alegría en sus ojos y lo mandó a la Biblioteca Central para que lea algunos libros sobre el espacio. Por supuesto, no sabía que Will había hecho eso para comprobar si Lance había encontrado su pasión: si se aburría de ir a la biblioteca, fue solo un momento de simple admiración; en cambio, si era lo contrario, había encontrado a tan temprana edad su dedicación. Resultó ser lo último.

“No conocía muchas palabras en ese tiempo”, pensó Lance. “Pero, cuando se trataba del espacio, dejaba muda a las personas con mis conocimientos”.

No, no se consideraba el único inteligente del grupo, pero halló lo que buscaba hace años atrás, cuando todavía era un paladín: una confianza más estable. Y, hablando de eso, la voz de Bill resuena con orgullo en sus oídos: “T-tienes una m-m-muy bu-buena p-puntería, L-Lance”. ¡Oh! En esos años se sentía como un caballero leal a su rey (así como en Voltron y ahora); si Bill le hubiera pedido que muriera por él, Lance con mucho gusto habría aceptado: “¡Claro que sí! Dime el lugar, la fecha y la hora exacta, Gran Bill, y estaré ahí”. También, si es que conoce tanto a Los Perdedores como cree, habrían hecho lo mismo.

Compararlo con Voltron no tiene mucho sentido; sin embargo, sus inseguridades se acentuaron más en la guerra. Cuando era niño, tenía miedo, sí, pero no tuvo que ocultarlo siempre como de grande y es por una razón sencilla: cuanto más creces, más solo crees estar. Por eso se sintió más triste y olvidado al ver a cada uno destacarse por algo, cuando debió verse en el espejo y sonreírse porque apenas siendo un crío de diez años detuvo a un monstruo (y no a cualquiera).

Y ahí iba otra razón por la que odiaba su amnesia. Está seguro de que aprendieron algo en medio de tanta muerte que les pudo haber ayudado a no caer en los mismos errores en los últimos veintisiete años.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya te lo contaré —respondió con la voz baja, temeroso de que le duela la garganta (todavía puede sentir esos dientes afilados)—. Por favor, conduce esta vez y te lo diré en el camino.

Keith asintió, aún preocupado por la mirada desorientada de Lance. Pasó unos minutos manejando, estando más cerca del establecimiento que mencionó el menor. Quería escucharlo, no le importa si es para hablar de otra cosa; nunca le ha gustado ese tipo de silencio por parte de él. Harto de la tensión, estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle lo ocurrido de nuevo cuando la voz de Lance empezó a relatar la vez que su maestra lo envió al cuarto de limpieza, el lugar donde vivió su primera experiencia cercana a la muerte.

La mente de Keith era un desorden total. Estaba furioso cada vez más con Derry, ¿y acaso estaba mal hacerlo? Lance pasó por cada problema solo por el color de su tez, la cual era una razón muy estúpida y, como si la vida estuviera aburrida, le arrojó más: una maldita bestia con ansias de despedazarlo y comérselo. Esta última parte era demasiado surrealista para creérselo, pero no sonaba a mentira, no desde la boca de Lance. Siente que debería molestarse, gritar que no es una jodida broma y que no hicieron este viaje para cumplir promesas de adultos con complejos infantiles. No lo hace. En cambio, su ceño se frunce más y las preguntas se acumulan como si fueran el agua en un recipiente de vidrio. ¿Es acaso por lo que pasaron allá, afuera, en la galaxia? Sí, y el hecho de que lo ama tanto que lo seguiría incluso si estuviera loco (y ruega que no lo esté porque eso significaría que él también lo está).

—No sé si me crees, pero es cierto —habló Lance, una vez terminada su historia—. Si no quieres ir, lo entien…

—Te creo —exclamó—. Lo hago, joder, solo déjame procesarlo.

Permaneció otro silencio. Lance veía la interminable fila de árboles desdibujarse por el movimiento del auto, entregando la ilusión de una alfombra verde que le guiaba a su antiguo hogar, la tenebrosa oscuridad y maldad de su hogar. A pesar de extrañarlos y querer verlos nuevamente, le angustia tener que regresar a ese sitio. El sentimiento es tan contradictorio y solo queda elegir: se quedará con Los Perdedores, no importa cuántos años pase, su lugar ahí está marcado de por vida. Si ya estaba destinado a enfrentarse a la bestia, que así sea.

Un pensamiento fugaz y sin sentido atraviesa su cabeza: “La Tortuga nos eligió”. Lo descarta como una idea irracional.

¿Habrá sentido lo mismo su padre al regresar a Derry? Todavía puede oír su voz lenta y suave, llena de sabiduría y una fuerte convicción, contando cómo fue su vida antes de viajar a Cuba y conocer a su madre. Su padre se había enrolado a la edad de dieciséis años para mantener a su familia y, durante ese tiempo que sirvió a la compañía E, fue discriminado y humillado tantas veces al igual que sus amigos, sus compañeros negros. La voz de Will les relató una de las humillaciones que recibió y luego les dijo que el odio que había en la compañía no fue nada comparado con el incendio del Black Spot, el cual fue una taberna hecha por él y sus camaradas.

—Fue obra de la Liga de la Decencia Blanca —dijo esa vez mientras fumaba.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Mike.

Lance asintió, estando ansioso por escuchar más.

Su madre, Jessica Hanlon (Sánchez antes de casarse), estaba viendo un catálogo de belleza y al mismo tiempo prestándole atención a los tres.

—Era solo Derry —respondió con el entrecejo fruncido y apagó el cigarrillo—. No sé porque ocurrió aquí. No puedo explicarlo, pero no me sorprende.

Después, con una furia candente brillándole en los ojos, mencionó como los periódicos y la radio taparon la noticia del incendio provocado con mentiras para salvarle el trasero a los ricos mimados que pertenecían a dicho grupo culpable de la muerte de muchos negros (entre ellos, sus amigos) y de algunos blancos que, amistosos y sin prejuicios, estuvieron pasándola bien en el Black Spot. Jessica había notado eso y le pidió que se detuviera.

—No —insistió Lance—, ¡quiero escuchar más!

—¡Sí, yo también! —apoyó Mike.

—Va siendo hora de que se acuesten —los miró con una sonrisa y les revolvió el cabello—. Solo quiero decirles una cosa más que quizá no lo entiendan ahora. No creo que haya pasado por tener la piel oscura. Había tantos lugares donde nos odiaban y tuvo que pasar el incendio justo aquí como otros desastres más. Es la tierra. Parece que las cosas malas, las cosas que dañan, se dan bien en la tierra de esta ciudad. Lo he pensado demasiado, de año en año. No sé por qué, pero estoy seguro de que es así.

—¡Quiero que nos cuentes del incendio, papá! —pidió Mike. Lance también continuó suplicando.

—No es cuento para niños —contestó serio—. Será para otra ocasión. Cuando hayan crecido un poco más.

Nunca se cumplió esa ocasión, no para Lance. Will Hanlon falleció unos años después por culpa del cáncer y Lance, junto a su madre y Mike, vieron como la luz se le iba de sus pétreos ojos. Y es por este recuerdo que se da cuenta que no volvió a pensar con tanta tristeza en la muerte de su padre.

El sonido de un suspiro lo apartó del pasado y lo regresó a su presente. Con Keith.

—¿Realmente pasó?

—Creí que estabas de acuerdo.

—Lo estoy —respondió Keith—. Simplemente que no esperaba eso.

—… Comprendo —se recostó contra la puerta y estiró sus piernas sobre los asientos—. Creo que lo verás.

—¿A la bestia?

—Es algo más que una bestia. Y si me crees, es posible que lo veas como nosotros.

Keith entendió. Al parecer, no cualquiera era capaz de verlo. Juró que lo vería porque confiaba plenamente en Lance y lo demostraría peleando junto a él en esta batalla.

Poco después, llegaron al establecimiento comercial y comieron lo primero que encontraron, sin preocuparse de cenar de manera adecuada. Terminaron y arrancaron otra vez. A mitad de camino, Mike le mandó a Lance un mensaje con la dirección de Town House, el hotel por el que pasaban a menudo cuando eran niños. Claro que Mike, al ser su hermano, tuvo más facilidad para saber sobre él y era obvio que también calculó su tiempo de viaje (eso y supo también que iba en un vejestorio de automóvil como el suyo).

No pararon en ningún momento hasta ver un letrero que daba la bienvenida a la pequeña ciudad de Derry. Lance volvió a temblar cuando lo vio. Luego de unos quince minutos manejando, Keith se estacionó fuera del hotel y entraron con las mochilas. El hotelero los recibió con una educada sonrisa y les tendió la llave de su habitación. Si los repudiaba por ser pareja, ninguno lo notó. Otra cosa que sabía Lance sobre su hogar era que, aparte de haber racismo, había demasiada homofobia. Parece que algunas cosas cambiaron para bien en los últimos años.

Subieron al segundo piso y en el pasillo había luz proveniente de una habitación. No le tomaron importancia y entraron a su respectiva habitación. Si Lance hubiera sido más curioso, habría visto por la delgada abertura a un hombre con gafas perdido en sus pensamientos. Ese hombre era el famoso comediante Richie Tozier, apodado como Bocazas cuando eran unos críos.

Cansados del viaje, no hicieron más que dejar a un lado sus cosas y acomodarse en la cama, tapándose con las mantas y abrazándose antes de darse las buenas noches con un casto beso. Ambos tuvieron pesadillas: Keith en un mundo donde no existía Lance porque nunca llegó a salir vivo del cuarto de limpieza y Lance llorando con Mike por la muerte de su perro Mr. Chips, un año antes de conocer a Los Perdedores. Al día siguiente, Lance olvidaría esa pesadilla, que era el presagio de la llegada de un viejo enemigo totalmente humano (solo de piel y huesos). Le habría servido de mucho recordarla.


	5. El Club de Los Perdedores regresa a casa

El celular zumbaba sobre la mesita de noche, justo al lado de Lance.

—Contesta —habló Keith, somnoliento.

—Mmm… Okey.

Lance estiró la mano y contestó la llamada sin molestarse en ver el nombre, aunque no fue necesario porque era precisamente a quien esperaba hablarle luego.

—¿Lance?

Se incorporó de la cama con fuerza y frotó sus ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño. No había dormido bien en la madrugada— Sí, Mike.

—Lo siento, te desperté.

—No importa —vio a Keith con los ojos abiertos, atento a la conversación. Lo puso en altavoz.

—He organizado una pequeña reunión.

—¿Llegaron todos? —una suave sonrisa se alojó en su rostro. Keith se dio cuenta.

—Todos, menos Stanley, pero puede llegar hoy.

—Claro —sus labios bajaron y una rara presión se asentó en su pecho—. ¿Tampoco los has visto?

—No, solo los he hablado por teléfono al igual que a ti.

—Ya veo… ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

—¿Te acuerdas de la vieja fundición?

—Sí. —“Fue donde viste al pájaro, Mike. ¿Me lo cuentas de nuevo?” quiso decir, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Parecía no ser el momento. —En Pasture Road.

—Bueno, ya no lo es. Ahora es una galería comercial.

Por supuesto, habría muchos cambios en la ciudad con el paso de los años y, sobre todo, después de la invasión galra. Era obvio (el hotelero es una prueba), mas no se le metió a la cabeza de que la ciudad renovara los sitios donde iba a parar uno de joven. ¿Qué más se fue? ¿El parque Bassey (“no olvides al niño del agua, Lance”) o Memorial, donde está la Torre-depósito? ¿El cine del Aladdin o las casas abandonadas y anticuadas de la calle Neibolt, que servían de hogar para los vagabundos? “¿Y el canal también?”, reflexionó y se respondió a sí mismo: “No, ese estará siempre. Derry siempre se ha caracterizado por el canal; las pestilentes cloacas y la naturaleza de Los Barrens se alimentan de ella”.

—Pasando la galería está el restaurante Jade Oriental. Reservé una sala privada ayer.

—¿A qué hora?

—Alrededor de la una. Tomate un descanso, todavía son las diez y media.

—Pues, Mike —hizo un gesto para que Keith se acercara—, no vine solo.

Keith se veía incómodo, pero de todas maneras habló—. Hola, Mike.

Al otro lado de la línea había silencio. Era Mike saboreando la sorpresa en su lengua y abriendo los ojos como un búho. Luego de unos segundos lo volvieron a oír.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —suspiró—. Me convenció.

—No podía dejarlo solo en una situación así —explicó Keith, viéndose otra vez con una certeza inquebrantable.

—Ya veo. Ha recordado. ¿Cuánto te dijo?

—Lo de la escuela y la promesa, no me ha contado más.

—Sí —afirmó Lance—. Es lo único que sé y otros momentos, pero que no tienen nada que ver.

—Poco a poco, Lance. No desesperes.

—Tú recuerdas todo, ¿no? —preguntó Lance.

—No todo —hubo sonidos del movimiento de unas páginas—. Será mejor que lo hablemos en la reunión. Y Keith…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por acompañarlo. Cualquiera habría pensado que mi hermano está loco y tú no hiciste eso.

Keith volvió a replantearse todo sobre lo que pensaba de Mike.

—Será muy peligroso —continuó Mike—. Debes saberlo muy bien. Solo para quedarme claro: ¿estás seguro?

—Lo estoy —respondió Keith, mirando a los ojos azules de su esposo con amor y convicción—. Estaré con Lance y ustedes en esta pelea.

—Sabes que no es tu pelea, ¿verdad?

No se sintió ofendido. Desde un inicio había comprendido que era como un intruso en esta reunión, pero, para honrar a su unión con el cubano, sería un intruso necesario.

—Lo sé.

—Entiendo —respondió Mike—. Los veo más tarde —y colgó.

El sueño se les había quitado y decidieron darse una ducha. No hubo toques indecentes ni besos apasionados como las veces anteriores; la situación los sobrepasaba para siquiera tener energía para hacerlo. Las únicas caricias que hubo fue en las mejillas a modo de consuelo y apoyo, y cortos besos en los labios que prometían un final bueno para todo este desastre. Ambos esperaban salir con vida. “Por favor, que nadie de nosotros muera”, suplicaba Lance a toda deidad e, inconscientemente, a La Tortuga.

Se cambiaron y pidieron un desayuno. No tenían un buen apetito, pero ambos comieron un poco, al menos para compensar la cena anterior.

Ya listos, fueron al auto para recorrer un poco la ciudad. Keith se puso al volante, no quería que Lance chocara en caso de tener otro recuerdo.

—Allí solía estar el Teatro Bijou —Lance señaló un aparcamiento—. Cambiaron muchas cosas.

—¿Ya reconoces todos los lugares?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Lance le contó algunas cosas de sus amigos durante el recorrido: el tartamudeo de Bill, el corpulento cuerpo de Ben, la religión de Stan, el gusto por fumar de Bev, la boca parlanchina y obscena de Richie y el asma de Eddie. Traía una sonrisa entrañable cuando hablaba de ellos, ¿y cómo no? Las verdaderas amistades son difíciles de conseguir y Lance pudo tenerlas a cambio de cargar y compartir el mismo peso del deber de matar a lo que se esconde abajo, en la oscuridad de las cloacas. Lance sabe muy bien que los otros morirían por él como él por ellos; es como un requisito para crear fuertes vínculos. Pasó así con Allura, cuando él la empujó con el León Rojo y recibió el disparo del cañón. Murió en ese momento.

“Y sucedió algo”, descubrió Lance. “Morí y estuve en medio de un lugar completamente blanco y hablé con alguien, ¿pero con quién?”

Cada vez hallaba más agujeros en sus memorias. Nada más le quedaba esperar que la maldición de Derry se las trajera antes de pelear. Podría haber algo importante en ellas. Lo presentía.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Keith, archivando en su mente cada información obtenida.

Pero fue necesaria esa pregunta para darse cuenta de un hecho que sabía cuando vivía aquí: eran ocho. Ocho niños que “casualmente” completaron el círculo ese día de 1990. Era como si los otros seis los hubiera estado esperando, listos con las piedras en sus manos para comenzar el ritual de iniciación para los dos.

De todas formas, no sabe cómo Mike y él llegaron a ese lugar de Los Barrens, aunque puede darse una idea por la molesta presencia de Bowers en esa memoria.

—Fue por Henry Bowers.

—¿El idiota que les daba una paliza?

—Sí. Nos conocimos gracias al loco de Henry y su séquito. Sus matones no eran tan desquiciados como él, excepto por Patrick Hockstetter. Casi todo el mundo conocía su colección de moscas muertas y sus toques descarados a las chicas.

—Qué carajos, Lance —enfureció Keith, cuestionándose la salud mental de los habitantes de la ciudad—. ¿Nadie lo detuvo?

—No —lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, sí.

—¿Quién?

—Adivina.

No hubo tanto esfuerzo por su parte. Era obvio quien o que fue.

—También murió.

—Sí. Nunca hallaron su cadáver.

—Pero el de Georgie sí.

—Y no sirvió de nada. Nadie lo ha descubierto. Los pocos casos que están “resueltos” no lo están realmente —respondió Lance y se le vino a la cabeza la navaja con las iniciales E. C.—Pasó con la muerte Eddie Corcoran. Creyeron que su padrastro lo asesinó.

—¿No fue cierto?

—No —hizo una mueca—. Mike y yo encontramos su navaja cerca al canal, en el parque Bassey.

Keith lo dio una mirada interrogante y Lance se encogió sobriamente.

—Allí apareció al cadáver de un niño. Fue por un segundo y creí haber alucinado.

Keith tragó saliva—. No lo fue porque también lo vio Mike.

—Exacto. —miró alrededor, tratando de quitarse de la mente la huesuda y pálida piel del niño en el agua. No funcionó. —Hubo ruidos. Parecía que algo saldría del canal y no queríamos quedarnos para averiguarlo.

“Fue bueno que hicieran eso”, pensó Keith.

Pasearon por otro rato. Ya no hablaban y estaba bien para ambos, luego tendrían una larga charla con los demás. Lance veía los sitios renovados y los contaba en su cabeza; para él era como ver dos realidades distintas, pero con la misma esencia desastrosa. Keith estaba más atento a la realidad del presente, del nuevo Derry, la grababa en sus retinas como si estuviera en una misión de la Espada de Marmora: tenía la necesidad de conocer el territorio enemigo.

Poco después vieron la hora y fueron al restaurante, con Lance indicando el camino. Al llegar, notaron otros coches. Lance dio una suave risa. Estaba emocionado y a la vez espantado. “Si atravieso las puertas del Oriental, habré terminado de marcar mi regreso y tendré que terminar sí o sí con esto”, pensó mientras iba allá, con los pasos de Keith a su lado. El miedo estaba inundándolo como una infección y, aun así, no titubeó en llegar a las puertas de cristal y abrirlas.

Mike Hanlon estaba parado en el vestíbulo, a un lado del escritorio de recepción donde atendía una mujer oriental.

—¡Mike!

Recibió una afectuosa sonrisa y ojos acuosos. Su hermano estaba llorando con tan solo verlo y Lance no dudaba que debía tener el mismo aspecto. No se habían visto en muchos años.

—Lance. —se abrazaron, riéndose y derramándose lágrimas sobre el hombro del otro— _Te extrañé. No sabes cuanto_.

— _Yo también te extrañé. Todos, Mike, incluso ma._

— _Perdón. Quería estar ahí para ustedes, pero no pude._

— _Lo sé y te perdono. Todos te perdonamos. Fuiste valiente al quedarte aquí_ —respondió Lance y limpió las lágrimas de Mike—. _Ese es mi hermano mayor favorito._

Mike rio—. _Soy tu único hermano, tonto._

— _Imbécil_ —y rieron más.

Keith sonrió. Él entendió la mayor parte de la conversación gracias a las clases de español que le dio Lance. La felicidad que emanaban en sus palabras latinas y rostros humedecidos era suficiente prueba de que no había odio o distancia en su relación. Solo fue la ciudad reteniendo a Mike para cumplir la promesa de Los Perdedores.

Se separaron después del momento emotivo y se dieron una mirada comprensiva. Todavía no se sentían listos, sin embargo, tampoco lo estaban de niños al enfrentarse al diablo de Derry.

—Keith —habló Mike—. Es un gusto conocerte en persona.

Keith iba a tender su mano cuando fue arrastrado a otro efusivo abrazo, aunque más corto que el anterior.

—Gracias por cuidar de Lance.

—No me lo agradezcas —respondió—. Para mí es un honor tener a alguien como Lance en mi vida.

Lance se volvió rojo.

—Por favor —Mike se dirigió a la mujer—, llévalos a la sala.

—Con gusto. Por aquí, caballeros.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Lance.

—Esperaré a Bill. Vayan, ya los alcanzo.

Lance asintió y tomó la mano de Keith antes de ser conducidos por un pasillo bien iluminado. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una sala llena de voces, tres masculinas y una femenina. La mujer los dejó y ambos entraron con el corazón en la garganta.

Ahí estaban los amigos de Lance, los demás perdedores comportándose como en ese entonces: Richie hacía reír a Beverly con una voz graciosa, de seguro imitando a algún personaje que él no lograba reconocer; Eddie, que estaba al lado derecho de Bev y jugueteando con su inhalador en la mesa, los veía divertido; y Ben, al costado de Eddie, los observaba con la misma diversión acompañado de un aura de concentración, la misma que solía tener en aquella época. Se veían tan iguales de niños, pero la magia del tiempo fue rota por el cambio físico que les entregó la adultez. Richie traía puesto una casaca de cuero y una camisa, un estilo completamente diferente a las poleras con estampados y llamativos que solía usar; Beverly deslumbraba con una belleza única, mucha más madura que la de antes; Eddie se veía mucho más serio y con pequeñas pero notables arrugas; y Ben mostraba un cuerpo más delgado y un rostro más joven, de ensueño para los amantes del atractivo físico.

No pudo evitar mirar la silla vacía al lado de Richie. “Stanley debería estar ahí”, la preocupación de Lance se incrementó. “¿Por qué no ha llegado? Joder, ¿por qué?”.

—Oh Dios mío —Beverly fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia—. ¡Lance!

Todos voltearon a verlos. Por supuesto, reconocían a los famosos ex paladines de Voltron, pero estaban más interesados en Lance Hanlon, el octavo perdedor del equipo al que mimaban por ser el menor, al que confiaron sus miedos y sueños y al que entregaron su espalda y cuidaron la suya cuando pelearon contra los matones de Bowers y el asesino de George.

A todos les brillaron los ojos.

—Oh, ¡miren! ¡El pequeño Lance ha regresado con sus hermanos mayores!

—Bip-Bip Richie.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y, a juzgar por el rostro de los demás, no fue el único en haberse dado cuenta que habían olvidado la frase que silenciaba el parloteo de Richie.

—Gracias por callarlo —comentó Eddie y todos estallaron en carcajadas, aunque Richie se veía un poco avergonzado.

Los dos se sentaron, Lance en medio de Ben y Keith. Miró el lugar con más detenimiento. La sala tenía peceras grandes y en ellas nadaban peces de distintos colores, haciendo ver el ambiente mucho más animado en contraste con la tétrica razón de su reunión. Las paredes tenían empapelados de estilo oriental, donde reflejaban destellos dorados de palabras chinas de las cuales no tenía ni remota idea de su significado. También vio otras dos sillas vacías aparte de la de Stan que son para su hermano y el líder del grupo.

Los demás lo observaban con curiosidad; no era fácil encontrarse a alguien con las famosas marcas alteanas bajo los ojos y más si ese alguien fue parte fundamental de su niñez.

—Quién diría que nuestro Lancey Lance iba a salvar nuestro trasero de gatos intergalácticos —elogió Richie a su rara y cómica manera, ganándose la mirada exasperada de Eddie.

—Estás delante de otro paladín, tonto —espetó Eddie pateándole—. Compórtate.

—No es necesario la formalidad —anunció Lance con una sonrisa divertida—. Aquí estamos en confianza, ¿no, Keith?

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que también está dentro de esto? —interrumpió Ben, desconcertado.

Todos esperaban una respuesta del menor. Habían creído por un momento que Lance no recordaba mucho y que creyó asistir a una reunión normal de viejos amigos, donde cada uno presentaría a su pareja y hablaría de su trabajo para luego irse, prometiendo volver a verlos algún día y olvidarse de dicha promesa apenas pusiera un pie afuera del restaurante. Ver la seriedad y la firmeza en sus ojos oceánicos fue una confirmación de que estaba al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de su reencuentro.

“¿En serio le creyó?”, dudó Beverly. “¿Su marido no lo vio como un chiflado? ¿Tanto así es su amor o ha venido para vigilarlo como un niño al ver su juguete favorito en manos de otro?”. Entonces vio los ojos violetas centellear con sinceridad y fiereza, como si estuviera preparado en caso de que traten de alejarlo del asunto, pero no para seguir monitoreando a Lance como un esposo celoso, sino porque se trataba de un deber el protegerlo y ayudarlo, incluso si eso significa ser ensuciado por la calamidad escondida bajo el suelo de concreto y tierra de la ciudad.

Los demás también observaron a Keith, decidiendo por su cuenta si estaba ahí porque creía las palabras de su amigo. A pesar de tener menos fuerza y destreza en combate comparado con el ex paladín negro, no dudaron en salir a la carga si mostraba algún signo agresivo o de desconfianza con el cubano. No hubo nada más que honestidad en Keith y se aliviaron.

—Sí —contestó Lance, consciente de las miradas calculadoras que enviaban a Keith—. Pueden confiar en él.

—Lo hago —aceptó Beverly.

—Y yo —siguió Eddie.

—También yo —suspiró Ben.

—Oh, sí, claro que tiene mi aprobación —habló Richie con un buen acento irlandés.

“Antes le salía horrible las voces”, se dio cuenta Lance.

—Ya dijimos que confiamos, y realmente lo hacemos —habló Eddie sin soltar en ningún momento su inhalador—. Es solo que no creímos que alguien nos apoyaría en esto.

—Cierto —apoyó Beverly y se dirigió a Keith—. ¿Estás seguro de continuar?

—Estoy seguro —respondió.

Keith había estado nervioso bajo las miradas atentas de estos desconocidos, pero tuvo que sacar valor porque no se trataban de meros desconocidos que uno ve en la calle, sino de las personas que estuvieron ahí para Lance en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Eso y el hecho de que tenía el deseo de ser aceptado por su grupo. Tenían que reconocerlo como digno para ayudarlos en la próxima batalla que se desataría.

Es curioso como una reunión de viejos camaradas tenía la atmósfera de un tribunal.

Y el juez de aquel tribunal estaba llegando, atravesando el pasillo en compañía de Mike y entrando a la sala con una expresión asombrada, viendo a los adultos que una vez fueron sus amigos más leales y confiables en tiempos pasados y que lo volvían a ser con el fin de acabar con lo que empezaron. Ahí estaba Bill Denbrough ante la vista de los demás y tomado de la mano con su esposa Audra, que también fue igual de insistente como Keith.

Bill no podía dejar de mirarlos. Era difícil procesar el cambio de sus amigos y por un momento se preguntó si quedó algo de los niños que fueron. Richie le dio la respuesta.

—Que gu-guapo e-e-estás, G-Gran B-B-Bill.

—Vete a la mierda, Bocazas.

Y todos rieron con ganas, pero ni Keith ni Audra tuvieron la misma sensación de Los Perdedores: el consuelo de haber regresado al hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si Keith puede integrarse en esta desventura, ¿por qué no Audra?  
> Su apariencia será la misma de la película de Muschietti, pero será más agradable (sorry not sorry, tenía que decirlo), como la del libro. Es hora de que ella esté más presente en la historia de Los Perdedores, ¡sí, señor!


	6. Mike pone las cartas sobre la mesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tú! ¡Sip, a usted le hablo, querido lector! Prepárese para leer las nuevas actualizaciones. Sinceramente, espero que le guste.  
> Estoy pensando en que quizá algún día lo tenga que reescribir porque, aunque me guste como está quedando, puede que tenga varios errores. De todas maneras, aprovecharé de seguir publicando lo que pueda.

Mike pidió los aperitivos y una silla más a la camarera.

—Aquí —le cedió su asiento a Audra y recibió un agradecimiento.

Bill presentó a su esposa a cada uno, ella los saludaba cortésmente y decía ser un placer conocerlos. Keith hizo lo mismo, por más que sentía incomodidad y creía haberlo superado con las bastantes reuniones diplomáticas que tuvo desde Voltron. Los demás estaban hablando como personas que se conocen de toda la vida a pesar de no verse después de mucho tiempo. Keith y Audra permanecieron mayormente callados, intrigados de la facilidad en que se desenvolvían como si no hubieran llegado a ese escenario para hablar de la tragedia constante de la ciudad.

La camarera llegó, primero con la silla, luego entregó los humeantes y apetitosos platos orientales. Lance estaba pidiéndole un autógrafo a Bill al igual que Beverly. Richie estaba halagando a Ben sobre su reciente proyecto, el centro de comunicaciones de la BBC en Londres. Cuando todos los platos y las copas de champagne ya estaban sobre la mesa, Richie observó a Ben y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Oigan, hablemos del elefante que no está en la habitación —señaló Richie—. Ben.

Sonrieron y vieron a Ben; habían tenido la misma duda y nadie lo dijo en voz alta para no incomodarlo. Ben no parecía estarlo.

—De acuerdo, perdí algo de peso.

—Sí. Te ves muy bien —habló Eddie y los demás asintieron.

—Ahora eres un encanto —alabó Richie y Ben, que estaba tomando un sorbo de su copa, por poco se atoró. Lance le dio unas palmaditas y comentó con un “es cierto” —. Eres como todos los futbolistas de Brasil en una sola persona.

Bill rio.

—Lo estás avergonzando —dijo Beverly con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban divertidos, incluso los que no estaban interactuando mucho. Keith, que suele permanecer serio ante desconocidos, estaba tratando de disimular una risita bajo su mano. Audra había tratado de hacer lo mismo, y falló.

—Por favor, basta, tranquilos —pidió Ben con las mejillas un poco rojas y apuntó hacia la silla vacía en medio de Audra y Richie—. ¿Stanley vendrá o qué?

No hubo respuesta, solo muchos ojos enfocándose en la vacía silla con intensidad, como si esa fuera la manera de traer mágicamente al adulto en que se transformó aquel niño de cabellos alborotados, pulcra vestimenta y una madurez avanzada para su edad.

No apareció.

—Oh, vamos, saben cómo es Stan El Galán —comentó Richie—. Es un melodramático.

—No —respondió Lance, recibiendo una mirada significativa de Bill—. Creo… que nunca le ha gustado la idea de que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal.

Bill sabía de lo que hablaba. Los Perdedores entendieron, incluso Richie, que había olvidado la mueca de Stanley al aceptar que sí estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas. “Él fue quien más se negó al principio”, pensó Ben y vio destellos del pasado: él sentado con Bev, Stan y Eddie frente a la lavadora, observando a los trapos llenos de sangre dar vueltas entre la espuma del detergente.

Cayó un silencio sobre la mesa, atiborrándolos de pensamientos dedicados a Stan, el judío que más odiaba Bowers y el niño más despierto de todos ellos. Parecía siempre darse cuenta de la situación y podía comportarse como un adulto tantas veces. Quizá la situación actual fue una de esas. No llegaría porque no quería arriesgar su vida por un puñado de personas que nunca hicieron nada por él y porque venir significaba admitir que las leyes naturales del mundo pueden ser rotas. Y él siempre basó su vida en seguir dichas reglas.

Mike fue el primero en salir de su remolino mental y vio a Keith y Audra confundidos y con ganas de animar a sus esposos, pero sin saber qué decirles. Se preguntó si fue buena idea que asistieran, no por despreciar su fortaleza, sino por la posibilidad de que se arrepientan de conocer este oscuro pasado de las personas que más aman en sus vidas. ¿Seguirán tratándolos igual luego de esto? ¿O se arrepentirán y pedirán el divorcio, alegando que no era lo que esperaban?

Eligió ignorar eso y tratar de animar al resto.

—Eddie, dime que terminaste siendo doctor.

Todos salieron de su estupor y Eddie le lanzó una mirada dubitativa antes de que le brillase al entender su punto.

—Hey, que sepa de las miles de infecciones y enfermedades que hay en el mundo no significa que tenga que ser doctor.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, terminé siendo un analista de riesgos.

—Oh, eso se oye muy interesante —contestó Richie—. ¿Y qué haces?

—Trabajo para una aseguradora importante de…

Un ronquido de Richie lo interrumpió. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—Vete al diablo. Púdrete.

—¿Tu trabajo se inventó antes de la diversión? —continuó Richie.

—Ah, que gracioso eres —respondió Eddie con un gesto sardónico y volteó a ver a Ben y Lance—. ¿De qué demonios se están riendo?

Ben no pudo decir nada coherente entre sus risas.

—Lo siento —rio Lance y Keith le siguió, incapaz de contenerse más.

—¿Tú también? —reclamó Eddie.

Antes de que alguien más contestara, Beverly alzo su copa y les dio una mirada cariñosa.

—Propongo un brindis por Los Perdedores.

—Por nosotros —habló Richie.

—Los Perdedores —concordó Bill.

—Por Los Perdedores —siguió Ben.

—Por Los Perdedores —dijo Eddie, tratando de no verse nervioso.

—Por Los Perdedores —una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en Mike.

—Por Los Perdedores —repitió Lance y se dirigió a Keith y Audra— y los nuevos Perdedores.

Keith y Audra también levantaron sus copas y, entre todos, entrechocaron las copas y se dieron una suave sonrisa. Comieron y se intercambiaron de vez en cuando sus platos. Ninguno fue dejado de lado y hubo conversaciones aquí y allá. Keith aprendía más sobre el grupo al igual que Audra y los demás se ponían al día. Charlaban sobre la escuela secundaria y la universidad a la que uno asistió.

Bill quería preguntar a los ex paladines sobre la guerra, sobre lo que no se hablaba en público. Recuerda (y está seguro que los otros igual) como el pánico lo había paralizado, como sus tardes de escribir cuentos e ideas para la primera novela que estaba planeando fueron frenados cuando el espacio les arrojó encima a un imperio extraterrestre y vio como la ficción que relataba la dominación de la raza humana era cumplida como si se hubiera tratado de una profecía. Prefirió callarse. Era suficiente con el problema que tenían ahora como para atormentar más al cubano y, posiblemente, molestar a Kogane.

Conversaron un rato, pero fueron menguando las voces y los sonidos metálicos de los cubiertos hasta que un silencio se apoderó de la sala. El único ruido que había era de afuera y no era tan notable, ni siquiera perceptible a sus oídos, que estaban más atentos a la respiración del otro.

Bill supo que vendría las explicaciones y volvería a tomar su antiguo papel de líder. Claro, todavía tiene que dejar que Mike les diga lo que sucede para que vuelva a tomar las riendas, solo que el hombre de ojos violetas y cabello recogido en una coleta baja debía darle una respuesta.

—Keith Kogane, ¿cierto? —preguntó y recibió un asentimiento— Si no me equivoco, estás al pendiente de la razón por la que nos reunimos.

Lance deseaba intervenir y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por el aura que emitían ambos hombres mirándose con firmeza. Supo que no debía meterse, esto era lo que esperaba Keith desde el primer segundo que entró a Derry y Bill no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar una discusión, únicamente necesitaba poner todo en orden antes de la intensa conversación que se avecinaba.

Audra no dejaba de ver la seriedad de Bill. Su esposo tenía cierto magnetismo cuando se volvía serio, pero podía notar la diferencia que tenía ahora: era la seriedad de un hombre sabio, al que se le encargó un trabajo mucho más importante que escribir libros. La realidad la golpeó una vez más; las vidas de todos pendían de un hilo, el cual podría romperse con fragilidad y Bill tiene el deber de vigilar el hilo con cada onza de su concentración.

—Sí. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Bien —contestó Bill y dio una ojeada a los semblantes de todos antes de mirarlo otra vez—. Los demás confían en ti, puedo decirlo porque sigues aquí. Podría decir lo mismo de mí porque confío en su buen juicio, pero ya te darás cuenta que quiero asegurarme como me aseguré de Audra… ¿Seguirás con nosotros hasta el final?

—Lo haré —respondió Keith, decidido—. Lo hago por Lance y para evitar más asesinatos.

Siguieron mirándose por unos segundos más hasta que Bill sonrió y el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Keith.

Lance suspiró para sus adentros.

—Mike —habló Bill, bajando la curva de sus labios y ensombreciendo sus ojos con severidad—. C-cuéntanos, ¿qué ha estado pasando en Derry?

Mike respiró hondo y soltó aire. No iba a ser fácil.

—Hace una semana un hombre llamado Adrian Mellon falleció en el puente de Main Street. Era asmático.

La mano de Eddie apretujó más su inhalador.

—Un grupo de matones había estado golpeándolo a él y a su novio, y como si no les hubiera bastado con dejarlos heridos, lanzaron a Adrian al agua. Lo más raro de su muerte es que no encontraron su cuerpo. De todas maneras, tuvieron suficientes pruebas de que los chicos eran culpables de asesinato y fueron encarcelados, pero… el testimonio de todos los involucrados tenían algo en común: un payaso. Todos vieron a un payaso y el que lo vio en primera fila fue el novio de Adrian Mellon. Él dijo que el payaso mutiló a Adrian con su propia boca y desapareció con su cuerpo. Claro, ningún policía le creyó.

—Pennywise —murmuró Beverly con ojos espantados.

—“Eso” —jadeó Eddie.

—Pasó otras dos muertes más —continuó Mike—. Frederick Cowan, de dos años y medio, fue encontrado muerto en el baño de su casa. Estaba con la cabeza metida en el inodoro.

—Joder —siseó Lance y Keith no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—La madre testificó haber estado secando la ropa cuando oyó los gritos de su hijo y otros ruidos provenientes del baño. Mientras corría a verlo, escuchó el depósito del baño vaciarse varias veces y la risa maniática de alguien. Ella juró que esa risa no era humana.

—¿No vio a nadie? —preguntó Ben.

—Solo a su hijo. —Mike bajó la mirada— Frederick tenía fracturas en la columna y cabeza. También había mucha sangre en las paredes y el suelo.

Richie maldijo.

—La última y más reciente muerte es de un chico llamado Jerry Bellwood. Encontraron su cadáver cerca de los Barrens. Estaba totalmente destrozado y “Eso” añadió… dos cosas horribles. Fue demasiado para mí.

Mike sacó dos fotografías de su bolsillo y las pasó primero a Bill. Cuando él vio la primera, se congeló. La sangre dejó de llegarle a su corazón por un momento y en su mente se reprodujo una nítida escena de su niñez: estaba con Richie en el cuarto de Georgie y con “Eso” guiñándole un ojo desde el álbum de Georgie.

—¿Bill? —lo sacudió Audra— ¿Qué pasa?

—E-es la foto de G-G-Georgie —le dio la foto y observó el otro. El enfriamiento de su cuerpo se evaporó por la furia que surgió al verlo. También se lo pasó.

Audra no pudo contener un pequeño chillido al ver la segunda foto. Se lo pasó a Richie con rapidez.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Richie al ver ambas fotos y las pasó a Beverly como si le quemara las manos— ¡Joder, “Eso” nos quería de regreso! ¡Y la foto de tu hermano, Bill, creí que desapareció esa vez!

—Lo hizo… y lo d-devolvió.

Las fotografías pasaron de mano en mano, arrancando expresiones exaltadas y angustiadas de cada uno. La primera mostraba a su hermano de seis años sonriendo con inocencia y felicidad genuina. La segunda era de un muro de concreto que solía ser el lugar donde dejaban sus bicicletas para adentrarse a Los Barrens, en ella había un mensaje escrito con sangre que decía: “vuelvan a casa vuelvan a casa vuelvan a casa”.

El enojo pintó cada rasgo del cubano. Aunque el miedo también era una emoción que estaba albergando en su interior, la furia abarcó mucho más. Notó que no era el único en experimentarla: Bill se veía igual y Keith parecía estar a punto de pararse y salir en busca del payaso por su propia cuenta; para su suerte, pareció pensarlo mejor y quedarse.

—Sucede cada veintisiete años —prosiguió Mike—. Como recuerdan, pasó veintisiete años desde el incendio del Black Spot, en 1963, hasta el verano en que detuvimos a “Eso”.

—Sí —respondió Ben—. También la explosión de la fundición Kitchener, durante la búsqueda de huevos de pascua, en 1936.

—Exacto. Hubo muchos más desastres y empeoraron con cada ciclo. En 1909, hubo una matanza en un bar de leñadores.

—De una matanza a una explosión —dijo Eddie—. Es como si fuera una maldita infección y nadie se da cuenta.

—¿Cómo es que nadie lo nota? —intervino Keith.

—Es cierto —apoyó Audra—. Este tipo de muertes debería atraer la atención de la televisión y demás medios. ¿Cómo es posible que el país ignore esto?

—Lo he pensado —respondió Mike—. Puede ser porque Derry no está dentro de las cadenas informativas más escuchadas del país, pero debería saberse de todas maneras. Las noticias de aquí se dispersan en las ciudades vecinas con rapidez y solo vienen unos cuantos detectives.

—No debería ser así —apuntó Lance—. No tiene sentido, no concuerda con la forma en que funciona el mundo actual.

—Y no lo hace. Yo creo que el verdadero motivo es que “Eso” no quiere que intervengan.

Callaron. Era la única explicación viable que había para la extraña mecánica de Derry.

—Estuve pensando en lo que puede hacer “Eso”. Recolecté información sobre lo ocurrido en los ciclos y pude ver que “Eso” no solo cambia, también manipula, deja su marca en la gente. Pero la vez que lo detuvimos también logramos marcarlo, logramos imponer nuestra voluntad en él.

—Creímos haberlo matado —murmuró Beverly.

—Estuvimos tan cerca de matarlo que nos fuimos convencidos de haberlo hecho.

—¿Recuerdas esa parte? —preguntó Bill.

—No, pero ya recordaremos —respondió y los vio fijamente—. Ahora que saben más sobre lo que nos enfrentaremos, deben votar si quedarse o irse, mis amigos.

Mike miró a Bill y todos sintieron un cambio en el ambiente. Los Perdedores sabían de qué se trataba y Keith podía hacerse una idea: se parecía mucho cuando tomó el lugar de Shiro. “Bill es el líder, Lance lo dijo”, pensó Keith y no pudo estar más satisfecho de eso. Bill se veía capaz de tomar el volante y dirigirlos. “Shiro y yo dirigimos un equipo de lucha, de guerra, pero si nos pusieran a cargo de esto, no sabríamos qué hacer. Nunca nos hemos topado con un enemigo así”.

—Muy bien —habló Bill—. Es hora de elegir: ¿nos quedamos a luchar o nos olvidamos de todo? El que quiere quedarse, levante la mano.

Entonces Georgie apareció en la mente de Bill, trayendo encima un impermeable amarillo y puesto unas botas negras. “Los b-b-barcos zarpan, G-Georgie” le dijo cuando lo vio maravillarse con el barco de papel, el cual no haría más que guiarlo al payaso hambriento de la alcantarilla.

Bill levantó la mano. Quería matar a “Eso” para vengarlo.

—Acabemos con él y en esta vez para siempre.

Su mano se exhibió sola por unos momentos hasta que la mano de Audra se levantó, decidida a no dejarlo solo. Poco después Richie suspiró y se unió.

Mike y Lance levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo y Keith los siguió.

Ben y Beverly los imitó.

Eddie fue el único que faltaba y parecía que se levantaría y atravesaría el umbral de la salida. No lo hizo. En su lugar, levantó su mano temblorosa y acercó su inhalador con la otra a su pecho, como si le brindara seguridad tenerlo cerca de su agitado corazón.

Los Perdedores desearon tener a Stanley en la sala.

No tenían ni idea de que el cuerpo de su amigo yacía en un ataúd y que su esposa, Patty, lloraba desconsoladamente, segura de que su duelo permanecerá por mucho tiempo.


	7. Una bienvenida al estilo de Derry

Bajaron las manos y callaron.

Lance contemplaba la porcelana blanca del plato con las cejas fruncidas, harto de la ausencia de su amigo y del derramamiento de sangre inocente en la ciudad. Una punzada de culpa y vergüenza le atosigó en sus entrañas y le hizo pensar en cómo debió quedarse con Mike para ayudarlo a seguir el rastro de “Eso”. “Pero no habría sido un paladín y no hubiera estado ahí para salvar a Coran de la explosión o ayudar a Keith con el León Negro”, reflexionó.

Trató de despejar su mente, no serviría tener esos sentimientos cuando cierto payaso podría usarlos en su contra.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste las fotos? —preguntó a Mike.

—De mi informante policial —respondió—. Dale una buena cantidad de dinero a un policía de Derry y estarás al tanto de todo o al menos de la mayoría.

—Sí, Derry no ha cambiado —sonrió Richie.

La camarera entró con un plato de galletas de la suerte y lo dejó en el centro de la mesa. Agradecieron y esperaron a que se fuera para seguir con el asunto.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea, Mike? —preguntó Bill.

—Sí, pero es muy peligroso.

—Cuéntanos.

—Creo que deberían separarse por el resto del día. Cada uno debe ir a un lugar que mejor recuerde, menos Los Barrens.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sería estúpido separarnos? —cuestionó Eddie y Richie asintió. Keith y Audra estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio.

—Creo responder a eso —habló Bill.

—Adelante, Bill.

—Todo esto empezó a solas con cada uno de nosotros. La foto de George que se movía. La momia de Ben. El leproso de Eddie en la casa de Neibolt. La sangre en el lavabo de Bev. Los niños muertos de Stan en la Torre-depósito. Mike y Lance con la sangre en el parque Bassey. Para Mike hubo un pájaro, ¿no es así?

—Uno enorme —respondió Mike, frunciendo los labios.

—Y para Lance, la bestia en el cuarto de limpieza.

—Así es, Gran Bill —contestó Lance, tratando de verse apacible.

—Y para Richie...

Dejó la oración en el aire: no pasó nada a solas con Richie.

—Al parecer soy la excepción a la regla —señaló Richie—. Todo esto empezó para mí desde que vi la foto del álbum de Georgie moverse.

—¿Estás seguro?

Todos notaron como los ojos de Richie se iluminaron.

—Sí, bueno… Pasó algo una vez, cuando huía de Henry y sus amigos, pero fue solo un “sueño”.

—Richie… —advirtió Lance.

—En serio, fue un simple sueño, nada sucedió —cortó Richie, desesperado por dejar de lado el tema—. Pero si creen que es lo correcto, entonces no me opongo a dar un paseo.

—Bien. ¿Están de acuerdo? —preguntó Bill.

Todos aceptaron, menos Keith, que tenía una duda. No fue necesario que lo dijese, Bill lo supo en un instante.

—Deberías ir con Audra. Nosotros estaremos bien y sé que podrán protegerse mutuamente.

—¿En serio tengo que dejar a Lance solo?

Lance suspiró—. Confía en mí, Keith. Tampoco quiero. No queda nada más que confiar en la intuición de Bill y Mike.

Keith asintió a regañadientes.

—Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca. ¿A qué hora sugieres, Mike? —continuó Bill.

—Las siete. A esa hora la biblioteca estará cerrada.

—A las siete —repitió Bill, viéndolos con severidad—. Vayan con cuidado. Si llega a aparecer, no luchen, huyan. Véanlo como una misión de reconocimiento.

—Soy amante, no guerrero —habló Richie con la voz de Michael Jackson, sacándole una risita a Lance.

—Bip-bip, Richie —respondió Ben y sonrió con amargura—. Bueno, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

—Todavía no —dijo Beverly—. Hay que terminar las galletas de la suerte.

—Ya veo la mía decir: “Pronto te comerá un payaso diabólico. ¡Diviértete!” —exclamó Richie.

—Si le das indigestión, ya no nos preocuparemos por derrotarlo —dijo Lance.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y cada uno tomó una galleta. Mientras desaparecían las risas, Lance sintió una familiaridad extraña. No era la de su grupo, era otra cosa, pero no sabía qué. Sin pensarlo más, partió en dos su galleta y vio un pequeño papel blanco dentro. En el papel estaba impreso la palabra “debe”, nada más. Frunció el ceño.

—Creo que aquí no saben hacer galletas de la suerte.

—Pienso lo mismo —contestó Eddie y enseñó su papel—. Dice “circuncisión”. ¡Qué carajos!

Richie soltó una risa nerviosa—. La mía dice “doler”.

—Entréguenme sus papeles —pidió Bill con la cara pálida—. Rápido, chicos.

Todos, menos Beverly, le entregaron los papelitos y Bill los ordenó, tratando de darles sentido. Nadie se daba cuenta de los ojos horrorizados de Beverly y las lágrimas silenciosas que caían sobre sus mejillas; estaban concentrados, viendo las diferentes oraciones que formaban las palabras. No fue hasta que Bill levantó la mirada y notó el papel en sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Bev?

Bill tendió su mano y Beverly le entregó la última pieza que finalizaría la diatriba del grupo. Ese simple papel sería el principio de lo extraño, la primera amenaza de “Eso”, una forma de hacerlos ver que estaba listo para una revancha contra ellos. Era la bienvenida de “Eso”.

—Mierda —la voz de Bill tembló al leer la palabra y lo puso al final de la fila.

Todos jadearon.

La oración decía: “Diablos la circuncisión debe doler menos no Stanley?”

Richie pudo haberse reído en ese momento. ¡Daba risa, por supuesto que sí! Pero la ausencia de Stanley y que “Eso” lo mencionara de una manera tan peculiar solo podía significar una cosa: algo le ha pasado. Sabía que no era el único que pensaba lo mismo. No estaba equivocado. Eddie estaba a punto de hiperventilar, su mano apretaba furiosamente su inhalador y en cualquier momento lo usaría de nuevo. Beverly seguía en estado de shock, con las lágrimas desbordándole en los ojos. Lance temblaba, tuvo que sujetarse de Keith para convencerse de que no era una pesadilla. Mike apretó sus puños en un esfuerzo por controlarse y no estallar allí mismo. Ben parecía una estatua, no se movía y parecía haber olvidado como respirar. Bill estaba completamente en blanco, con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo, su mano sujetaba la de Audra, quien también estaba temblando.

El ambiente fue roto por un ruido que provenía del centro de la mesa, específicamente del plato de las galletas. Ocho galletas se estaban resquebrajando de a poco y rodaron fuera del plato. Una rodó más cerca de Beverly y de la grieta brotó un chorro de sangre caliente, manchando el blanco mantel que cubría la mesa. Beverly saltó hacia atrás, la silla cayó con un ruido fuerte.

Lance se horrorizó al ver esa escena.

—¡Joder! —gritó Eddie, haciendo lo mismo que Beverly— ¿Qué es eso?

Frente a Eddie, una galleta eclosionó como si hubiera sido el huevo de un ave, pero lo que salía de ahí no era ningún pájaro recién nacido, sino un bicho cubierto de baba amarilla que zumbaba horriblemente y trataba de moverse sobre sus patas torcidas, que eran de un color marrón oscuro como el resto de su cuerpo. Era un grillo más grande de lo normal. Caminó un poco hasta que tropezó y cayó sobre su caparazón. Sus patas se movían espeluznantemente, queriendo enderezarse.

—¡Un maldito ojo! —chilló Richie— ¡Oh, maldición, un ojo!

Lance giró la cabeza hacia la galleta que señaló Richie. Un ojo humano se asomó del agujero de la galleta y salió sobre unos zarcillos negros bañados en una mucosidad roja, que parecían coágulos de sangre y servían de baba para que el ojo se arrastrase con facilidad, ensuciando más el mantel y acercándose a Richie. En su iris oscuro yacían incrustados pedazos de la galleta.

Ben se apegó a la pared, cerca de Eddie. Tenía una mueca de espanto, pero ¿cómo no podría estar así? Si de la galleta más cercana a él salió un ala negra y puntiaguda, como la de un murciélago. La criatura aleteó y se arrojó hacia Ben y Eddie, quienes lanzaron manotazos en el aire para ahuyentarla.

—¡Eddie! —llamó Richie, preocupado.

Mike golpeó su espalda contra una de las peceras y volteó. En el agua flotaban tres cabezas con la piel putrefacta, de un tono verde enfermizo y derretida en algunos lados como si fuera cera. En la parte superior tenían unos cuantos mechones de pelos grises. A una cabeza le faltaba un ojo, solo podía verse un círculo hueco en donde debía estar dicho órgano; a otra, la piel de la nariz, el hueso sobresalía con una sustancia verdosa en los bordes; y a la última, un pedazo de su frente, que mostraba las grietas del cráneo. De los labios resecos de las tres cabezas brotaban voces infantiles, tarareando una canción de cuna que se parecía más a un canto de un culto oscuro. Mike se alejó rápidamente con un sonido ahogado.

Lance vio una galleta romperse y jadeó. Keith lo jaló hacia él, apartándolo de lo que sea que esté por salir. Las migajas se esparcieron, cayendo en un líquido amarillento, casi transparente que se derramaba en líneas sobre el mantel. Era una mezcla de lejía y otros químicos de limpieza, apestaba igual que en el cuarto de limpieza exceptuando el olor de las ratas muertas y huevos podridos. También había pelos en el líquido, parecían castaños como el de su cabello, y pedazos de piel morena, como los que se desprenden al tener contacto con un ácido potente. Del hueco de la galleta salía la voz de la profesora Helen, decía “¡Tenías un solo trabajo, Lance! ¡Nunca terminaste de limpiar! ¡Niño irresponsable!”

Miró alrededor. Parecía ser el único que la escuchaba.

Audra abrió la boca, dispuesta a gritar al ver como la criatura alada ya estaba completamente libre, volando con torpeza sobre ella y Bill, con las garras de las patas rozándoles a penas. Bill alejó al murciélago mutante con un manotazo y le cubrió la boca a Audra, haciéndola ahogar un grito sobre su palma.

Bill observó al resto. Eddie ya estaba haciendo esos sonidos siseantes que auguraban un ataque de asma, pero tenía el inhalador, así que no había problema.

—¡Todo el mundo punto en boca! ¡Ni una palabra! ¡Punto en boca! —exclamó Bill.

Lance asintió, asustado pero dispuesto. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, tratando de ahogar sus gritos en sus palmas cada vez que pasaba el murciélago por su lado.

—¿No gritarás, Audra? —preguntó Bill suavemente.

Audra negó con la cabeza y Bill apartó su mano con lentitud.

Mientras caía el murciélago al suelo en un mal movimiento, se escuchó unos pasos recorrer el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la sala.

—¡A la mesa! ¡Hay que hablar como si no pasara nada!

Bill se sentó y observó como la galleta que rodó hasta su plato se hinchaba. Parecía estar a punto de explotar. Miró a los demás: Eddie estaba usando su inhalador, podía ver como su respiración errática se apaciguaba con ayuda de ese medicamento; Keith aparentaba estar calmado, pero en sus ojos se podía notar como el miedo aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos. Bill tuvo que bajar la mirada para notar como la galleta frente a Keith se movía de manera inquietante, como si algo fuera a salir en una lluvia de migajas. Otra galleta que albergaba una sorpresa más era la de Audra, que se mecía de un lado a otro con diversión al obtener la mirada espantada de su esposa.

—¿Y cómo van con la filmación de tu nueva obra, Bill? —preguntó Ben con una sonrisa fingida.

La misma mujer oriental de antes volvió a ingresar a la sala.

—Bien. Audra está luciéndose en su papel de protagonista —contestó Bill.

Audra, que estaba hace poco a punto de gritar como desquiciada, dio una risa suave que parecía tan real, como si no existiera la sangre y la baba salpicada en la mesa ni los perturbadores chillidos del grillo, que todavía seguía pataleando en un vano intento por erguirse. Sus dotes de actriz no eran aclamados por nada.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó la camarera.

—Sí —dijo Bill y señaló a Eddie—. Nuestro amigo tuvo un pequeño ataque de asma, pero ya está mejor.

—E-estoy bien —confirmó Eddie.

La camarera no se veía convencida. Dio un vistazo a la mesa, no vio nada más que platos vacíos y copas caídas, también vacías para su suerte o hubiera tenido que limpiar. Por supuesto, no notó el desorden que los demás solo podían ver. El murciélago se arrastraba cerca de ella; definitivamente habría gritado si lo hubiera visto.

—¿Quieren que despeje la mesa?

—En un momento —respondió Lance.

—¿La comida fue de su agrado?

Bill escuchó un chillido que surgió de la galleta mientras explotaba. Una especie de mosca con cara de bebé se abría paso entre las migajas, las patas golpeaban el plato y de la boca del bebé se emitía un llanto que parecía zumbido. Era una asquerosa combinación, una mutación aberrante que llamaba la atención de todos en la mesa.

—Fue deliciosa —dijo Beverly con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no tan efectiva como la de Audra, pero la suficiente para convencer a la empleada que no había ningún problema con su cocina.

—¿Tuvieron buenos presagios en sus galletas de la suerte?

—No sé si fueron buenos para mis amigos —respondió Richie—, pero el mío era un regalo para la vista.

La galleta de Keith finalmente se rompió. Un globo rojo se infló rápidamente y reventó en una lluvia de serpentinas de papel, trayendo a la sala un horrible olor a carne quemada. Algunas serpentinas se adhirieron a sus hombros y rostro. Para su fortuna, no hubo ningún pedazo de piel como en la galleta de Lance, sin embargo, lidiar con el fuerte olor en primera fila lo estaba dificultando. Tuvo que reprimirse una mueca de asco.

Mike, que estaba a su lado derecho, también hizo un gran esfuerzo por verse tranquilo. Lance podía estar sintiendo el mismo asco, mas no tenía idea de cómo lo afectaba al igual que a Keith.

—Fueron muy buenos —aseguró Audra, todavía interpretando su papel con éxito, aunque de su galleta saliera una lengua cortada con pastillas encima—. Creo que hablo por todos para pedir una vez la cuenta.

—Sí, por favor —jadeó Richie, quien veía con una sonrisa nerviosa la lengua a su lado.

—Entendido. Regreso en un momento.

La camarera se retiró para su alivio.

—Encárguense de la cuenta —anunció Beverly—. Iré a vomitar.

Beverly salió con prisa.

Lance ayudaba a Keith a sacudirse, ambos arrugando la nariz por la intensa pestilencia. Bill veía a Audra temblar, tomándose un descanso de la fachada de mujer calmada a la que tuvo que acudir para engañar a la empleada. Ella los tomaría por locos si empezaban un escándalo; solo quedaba aguantarse la primera jugada del payaso.

—Volvió a sus viejos trucos —dijo Bill, con la vista enfocada en la asquerosa lengua donde reposaba las drogas coloridas con formas circulares.

—No pudo verlo —gruñó Keith, desconcertado—. ¿Acaso todo esto es una ilusión?

—No lo es. Es real, simplemente que no está a la vista del resto.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a Stan —habló Lance, pálido ante la idea de que su amigo estuviera en peligro.

—Espera, tengo su número —respondió Mike.

El murciélago aterrizó cerca de los pies de Ben y fue hasta ahí donde llegó la supuesta calma del arquitecto.

—Salgamos. No aguanto estar aquí un minuto más.

—Sí. Ya veremos a Beverly en el vestíbulo.

Estaban pagando la cuenta cuando Beverly apareció con una mirada preocupada, los pensamientos dándole vueltas al perdedor faltante. Se despidieron de la mujer oriental y cruzaron la salida. Al estar afuera, Mike marcó el número de Stanley y Beverly le quitó el celular con una disculpa en los labios. Puso la llamada en altavoz.

Luego de unos timbres, la voz de una mujer respondió.

—Aló.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puede pasarme con Stanley Uris? Soy su amiga, Beverly Marsh.

—N-no puedo —respondió sollozando—. Mi esposo ha muerto. Mi preciado Stanley se ha ido.

Una corriente helada recorrió el cuerpo de todos, especialmente a los adultos que fueron amigos de Stanley. Lance estaba llorando en silencio, siendo abrazado por Keith. Bill se congeló, no soltó ni una lágrima, estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Audra sujetaba a Bill, esperando que su presencia fuera su ancla en este difícil momento. Richie ya estaba despotricando, no quería creerlo. Eddie tuvo que disparar el medicamento en su boca nuevamente para evitar otro de sus ataques. Mike y Ben estaban silenciosos, perdidos con la chocante noticia que recibían.

—La forma en que murió… fue tan horrible —continuó Patty—. Él se cortó las venas en…

—La bañera —susurró Beverly, con una lágrima cayendo en la pantalla. Patty no la escuchó, pero sí Ben, que estaba más cerca de ella.

—La bañera —completó Patty—. P-perdón, tengo que irme.

La llamada terminó.

Bill pudo haber jurado oír un hilo romperse, un hilo que representaba la primera batalla de la revancha, la cual perdieron al tener a Stanley muerto. Fue entonces que supo que el círculo se ha roto. El círculo que los ocho formaron en 1990 por fin fue roto y Pennywise estaba festejándolo, probablemente comiéndose a un desafortunado niño que no pudo vencer a sus miedos.

Era hora de hacer su jugada, aunque la pérdida les pesara en los hombros. Tenían que hacerlo.

Por Stanley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir terror no es fácil, pero nada es fácil en esta vida /cries.  
> Bueno, ¡saludos, chicos! Y cuídense mucho :D.


	8. Lance saluda a un viejo amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Pido disculpas por la inactividad, estuve algo ocupada. Ahora mismo estoy luchando con la poca inspiración. Realmente espero animarme de nuevo y terminar el fanfic en unos meses o volveré a tener una historia sin terminar en mi colección con la única diferencia de que este fue publicado. ¡Disfruten de la lectura! :D

La conmoción seguía inundándolos, corroyéndolos como el cáncer en las entrañas de la persona enferma. Bill abrió la boca, dispuesto a recordarles su trabajo por hacer.

Ben fue quien rompió la silenciosa atmósfera.

—¿Beverly?

Beverly le devolvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella supo cómo murió Stanley antes de que la mujer de su difunto amigo, Patty, le dijera. Su mente se cargó de nueva información o, mejor dicho, de una vieja y perdida información. Las pesadillas la atormentaban desde que era pequeña, exactamente desde que salió de Derry. Ellas le mostraban las distintas y probables muertes de sus amigos. Nunca pudo recordar algo al día siguiente de su mal sueño, pero ahora que el teléfono de Mike le pesaba sobre su mano izquierda, todo encajaba como una llave en su cerradura. Sin embargo, solo abrió una puerta de las tantas que la encerraban en la ignorancia. No sabía cómo es que obtuvo esta maldición (no sería un don, ¿qué clase de don te entrega las horripilantes imágenes de sus amigos muertos?).

Lance, al igual que los demás, observaba el intercambio de miradas con absoluta curiosidad. Pasó algo. Puede notarlo en los ojos sorprendidos de Ben, quien tiene la apariencia de alguien que ha descubierto una cosa fuera de lo común, algo que le ha dado un vuelco a su corazón. Y Beverly parece un ciervo ante los faros de un automóvil. Richie hace la misma comparación; su viaje a Derry lo tuvo tan ensimismado que casi atropelló a uno en su camino.

Bill decidió terminar con la obvia pregunta que todos tenían estancado en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasó?

Beverly voltea y titubea, con los nervios carcomiéndola viva. De pronto, Ben se siente culpable por haberla puesto en un aprieto.

—No sé si pueda decirles.

—¿Por qué?

—Me creerían loca.

—Nunca pensaríamos eso de ti —responde Bill, firme. Beverly todavía se veía inquieta y él da un paso adelante—. Bev, hemos pasado por tanto, por cosas de locos. La única manera que pudimos enfrentarlo fue confiando en el otro. Te creeremos.

Lance recuerda los tiempos pasados en que Bill reconfortaba de una manera única a Beverly. Lo hacía con tanto cariño. Fue una comprensión tácita que entre todos compartieron en ese entonces: ella tenía el amor de Bill y Ben en sus manos. Nunca se entrometieron, pero se dieron cuenta que el primero en caer rendido por ella fue Ben. También recuerda que se interesó en ella por su belleza cautivadora y su personalidad fuerte. Fue pasajero, tan rápido como el disparo de una bala. Está seguro que también cautivó a Richie, por un tiempo demasiado corto, pero sospecha que la tomó como una excusa. Por supuesto, fue otro conocimiento que Los Perdedores mantuvieron, excepto Richie y Eddie: Richie estaba enamorado de Eddie, pero eran tan cabezota para aceptarlo; Eddie, por su lado, aparentaba no estar al tanto de sus sentimientos. Intuyeron que él estaba perdido en cuanto se refiere a reconocer los signos del amor.

Lance desea oír el bufido de Stanley a su lado, burlándose y quejándose al mismo tiempo de los dramas románticos del club.

—Está bien —suspiró Beverly—. Yo… Yo los vi morir.

—¿Qué?

—Tuve pesadillas. Los vi morir en ellas.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —jadeó Richie y recibió una dura mirada de Bill— ¡Hey! La creo, pero no es fácil de digerir.

—Digo lo mismo —apoya Eddie y observa a Beverly—. Viste morir a Stan, ¿no es así?

Beverly asintió y sacó con torpeza un cigarro y un encendedor del bolsillo de su saco. Las manos le temblaban. Ben tuvo que acercársele para ayudarla. Cuando las nubes de humo se desprendieron del extremo del cigarro, Keith habló.

—¿También viste a Audra o a mí?

Una mueca apareció en Lance. Creía lo que decía su amiga, no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de ella, pero escuchar esa pregunta le puso la piel de gallina. Rogaba porque ella no los hubiera visto. No quiso arrastrar a más personas en su asunto, mas no podía negársele a Keith. Se pregunta si Bill y él hicieron mal en traer a sus esposos.

Bill tuvo la misma duda.

—No.

Se sintió aliviado. Keith no, su cuerpo se tensó ante la posibilidad de sobrevivir y cargar con el cuerpo inerte del cubano. Audra se asustó; la imagen de Bill muerto en su mente la hizo querer llorar.

—Tenemos que seguir con el plan —declaró Bill, nuevamente serio.

Los ardientes ojos de Bill perforaron en el corazón de cada uno; estaba claro la nueva razón detrás de esto. Las palabras le sobraron, todavía tenían una conexión que los hacía comprender y confiar. Los nuevos integrantes del grupo sintieron la unión palpitar entre el silencio solemne que se produjo. Quizá no experimentaron el mismo terror que ellos en su niñez, pero su nivel de observación era excelente. Los traumas propios también les sirvieron; el miedo, después de todo, es uno de los lazos que unió al club.

Un cálido beso se posó en la mejilla de Keith.

—Te encargo el auto —dijo Lance—. Vayan con cuidado, por favor.

Keith asintió y se acercó a Audra, quien se despedía de Bill con un gesto cariñoso.

Eddie y Richie se despidieron y fueron a sus automóviles. Hubo un breve intercambio de insultos entre ambos (más por parte del asmático) antes de que partieran juntos y luego se separaran en direcciones contrarias. Poco después, Keith y Audra desaparecieron en el auto de Lance al voltear en una esquina. Mike se alejó con una sonrisa triste y una promesa de verlos más tarde en su trabajo.

Quedaron solo cuatro, viéndose fijamente antes de compartirse el deseo de la buena suerte. Pero era más que buena suerte, lo sabían; el niño de su interior ya les enseñaría su arma más poderosa contra el payaso.

Cada uno fue a donde lo llamara la intuición.

Lance pasó la galería comercial, donde antes residió los últimos restos de la fundición Kitchener. Atravesó varias calles más, complaciendo a la vocecita nostálgica de su mente que le rogaba pasar por los lugares que le eran familiares cuando era un niño. Al pasar por Los Barrens, vio a un grupo de niños jugar con sus bicicletas a las carreritas. Suspiró. Verlos le hacía recordar cuando la pandilla salía en las suyas. “Silver”, la bicicleta de Bill, parecía volar con cada pedaleo. Era una obra digna de admirar y le quedaba como anillo al dedo al tener a Bill en su encima, canturreando “Hai-oh, Silver” mientras se deslizaba en la pista como el aire fuerte e indomable.

Es entonces que, al girar hacia la derecha para entrar a una nueva avenida, un entendimiento lo golpea con la fuerza mental de un balón. Se detiene ante la fila de casas viejas, las últimas viéndose peor; estaba seguro que ya no había nadie viviendo en esas. La calle Neibolt se ve claro en su periferia, todavía a lo lejos, sin embargo, parece que estuviera saludándolo como a un viejo amigo. Reanuda sus pasos, con el corazón en la garganta y el zumbido en los oídos.

En los jardines se ven niños jugando, siendo vigilados por sus padres desde la puerta o la ventana. Algunos están tendiendo la ropa, como la madre de aquel niño muerto en el baño de su hogar. Lance ruega en sus adentros porque los vigile bien; a esa edad, cualquier cosa los atrae y es una ventaja que su enemigo posee. Y lo más importante: no todos superan sus miedos. A veces, uno carga con esas sombras sin darse cuenta o las ignora porque teme enfrentarlas. Lance está seguro que superó sus inseguridades, pero no supo que su claustrofobia se originó en Derry y ni mucho menos a causa de otro niño. Ahora debe confrontarlo y para hacerlo tiene que ir al lugar donde inició todo para él: la Escuela Católica de Derry.

El agradable sonido de las personas lo acompañan en lo que resta de la calle. Va con las manos en los bolsillos, un hábito que lo sigue desde que es joven, y sonríe a los que los señalan emocionados, con el reconocimiento reflejándose en los ojos. Puede sentir el inicio de un rubor en sus mejillas; nunca se acostumbrará a su fama de ex paladín. La situación familiar lo distrae y está agradecido de eso en cuanto llega al final de la acera. Adelante, otra pista se cruza en su camino y lo atraviesa con facilidad, mucha más facilidad: no hubo ningún automóvil. Llega a la otra acera, la penúltima cuadra de Neibolt, y continua; las casas se ven más desgastadas y con poca gente a sus alrededores. Hombres de la tercera edad yacen sentados sobre las cómodas sillas en los porches, algunos fumando una pipa o leyendo periódicos. Hay unos cuantos niños, igual de extasiados con sus juguetes como los anteriores. Los arbustos abundan más la zona, erguidos como guardianes a los costados de las casas. Es a mitad de la cuadra que se detiene y gira hacia el portón de madera del edificio de dos pisos. El edificio no es tan grande como la Escuela Municipal de Derry, pero se ve más limpia y renovada en comparación a los años que asistió. La banda de música se escucha desde lo alto; al parecer su práctica sigue siendo en el mismo salón de la ventana de la izquierda.

Vaciló por un momento. No quiere entrar y ser arrasado por una gran cantidad de preguntas que los curiosos niños le harían. A pesar que les agrada y su trabajo incluye instruir desde pequeños hasta jóvenes inspirantes a cadetes, no está interesado en ser el foco de atención a mitad de una misión.

Inesperadamente, el portón rechina un poco al abrirse. Lance da un salto, con el sentimiento de haber sido atrapado mientras hacía una travesura. “Como a un niño que se roba los dulces luego de la merienda”, piensa. La delgada abertura entre las sólidas estructuras de madera no muestra a nadie, solo a un pasillo vacío y bien iluminado. Se acerca.

—¿Hola? —llama desde la abertura.

Nadie contesta.

La melodía de la banda escolar sigue deslizándose desde la ventana superior, como un canto de sirena que le invita a entrar con toda la confianza del mundo. Como si no se pudiera meter en problemas con el conserje o el auxiliar que suelen rondar por toda la escuela en busca de pequeños traviesos. O adultos extraños que entran sin avisar, justo en una época de infanticidios atroces.

Entra de todas maneras, hechizado por la nostalgia que le trae las paredes decoradas con afiches coloridos y casilleros que guardan libros y cualquier cosa que los dueños quieran. La voz del maestro de religión resuena desde uno de los salones, donde está enseñando rezos a los niños voluntarios, formando una cacofonía con los ritmos de la banda que le resulta agradable y al mismo tiempo tediosa. No se asoma ni un alma a las afueras. Posiblemente el auxiliar actual sea más perezoso y el conserje este limpiando arriba o durmiendo en un área despejada de personas. Piensa en subir, escuchar a la banda de cerca. Incluso desea llamar a Mike y verlo tocar ahí, como en aquellos días en que practicaba para la marcha escolar del cuatro de julio. Le gustaba verlo tocar el trombón; realmente, le gustaba admirar a su hermano mayor en cada cosa. Era como un soplo de aire fresco luego de las lecciones de la profesora Helen y los insultos de Kenneth, un niño corpulento y blanco hasta la consciencia. Claro, con la consciencia al nivel de la misma Liga de la Decencia Blanca. Nunca le dijo a su padre o a Mike esa comparación, ese niño nunca incendió un lugar para negros, pero desde que fue encerrado y olvidado en el cuartito, lo creía capaz de muchas más cosas. Milagrosamente, nunca le hizo algo más.

Hubo un clic en su cabeza.

Por supuesto, nunca llegó a hacerle daño porque su cuerpo ya estaba pudriéndose en el río Kenduskeag, cerca de la zona donde solían jugar en Los Barrens. Fue aterrador enterarse de eso, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que una pizca de alivio apareció en su ser. Ya le bastaba tener a Bowers detrás de su hermano y él como para agregar a otro desquiciado a su circo de bestias y pájaros gigantes. Todavía le desagrada ese pensamiento; no le parece justo el asesinato de un niño.

Estuvo a punto de subir el primer peldaño de la escalera, todavía interesado en ver a la banda, cuando unos ruidos metálicos y un débil sollozo retumbaron en el pasillo. Lo tomó desprevenido. Giró hacia los lados, con el corazón latiéndole rápido, pero no divisó nada. Volvió el ruido y miró en dirección al cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo, al costado de los baños. Ese era el pequeño cuarto de limpieza.

—¿H-hay alguien ahí? —habló una voz infantil, ronca, al parecer por haber estado gritando por un largo tiempo—. Por favor, ¡s-sáqueme de aquí! Da mucho miedo…

—Oh, Dios —susurró.

Llegó a la puerta en un santiamén, preocupado por el niño.

—No te preocupes, te sacaré de ahí —respondió y forcejeó la manija. El niño respondió con un gimoteo—. Calma, trata de respirar profundo. ¡Ya verás el lindo sol en un momento!

—S-sí.

—Cuéntame cualquier cosa, anda. Necesito saber que sigues bien.

“Necesito saber si la bestia aparece”. Siguió forcejeando.

—M-me gusta las sodas y galletas con f-forma de animales.

—Oh, a mí también. ¿Y que más te gusta?

No hubo respuesta.

—Hey, respóndeme, chico.

El miedo creció con los segundos. Intentó forcejear más fuerte y no consiguió nada.

—¡Chico!

Un gruñido resonó desde adentro junto con un sollozo. Lance golpeó furioso la puerta.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡No le toques ni un pelo, maldito!

—¡S-señor, ayúdeme! ¡No quiero morir!

Otro gruñido retumbó y el niño dio un gritito agudo, asustando más a Lance. Siguió golpeando y forcejeando, lamentándose de no haber traído su arma. Prefería disparar en una escuela antes de que “Eso” asesinara a un inocente en sus narices. Le enojaba sentirse impotente y lo último que quería era dejar al niño solo con la bestia. Gritó exasperado, pidiendo ayuda a los oídos sordos de los profesores y los alumnos, que seguían atentos a la clase como si no pasara nada. Ahora entiende cómo es que nadie lo escuchó de pequeño. No es porque lo ignoraron, sino porque “Eso” los manipuló para que no interfirieran.

La angustia del pequeño continuaba y la bestia parecía divertirse con la situación, soltando gruñidos que parecían carcajadas, como las que hace un payaso en una fiesta para niños. Pero no era ninguna fiesta; era el festín que se daría Pennywise con una nueva víctima delante de un ex guerrero que se sentía inútil al no poder contra una simple puerta.

De repente, la manija logró dar una vuelta y la puerta se abrió. Se sintió aliviado, pero no duró por mucho. Adentro estaba oscuro a pesar de la luz que entraba por las ventanas y una figura pequeña estaba completamente quieta, sumergida en la penumbra excepto sus zapatillas ensuciadas de barro. La escena no le gustó; parecía que algo espantoso saldría de ahí en lugar de un agradecido y sano niño.

—También me gustan los negros —la voz del niño le pareció familiar—. Ellos son tan divertidos porque se dejan pegar.

—Pero qué…

—Son unas mierdas que necesitan ser puestas en su lugar.

La sangre se le heló. Ya pudo reconocerlo. Era Kenneth.

—¿Qué dices, Lance?

La figura salió. Era el cadáver mojado y manchado de barro de un niño corpulento, más grande que el Lance de diez años. Los brazos le pendían a los costados y un pedazo de su mandíbula se veía entre tejidos carnosos, con el rojo bañándole los dientes amarillentos. La sangre se le escurría hasta el cuello y más abajo, manchando tres pompones naranjas que estaban pegados a su pecho. Kenneth sonrió como el gato Cheshire; la sangre le burbujeó como espuma en un vaso de soda o como un perro con rabia. La vista era espantosa.

Lance jadeó y retrocedió.

—¡Juguemos, Lance! Entra conmigo. Juguemos con los ácidos, tomemos lejía, ¡entremos en las fauces de la bestia! Y todo en este cuartito. Di que sí, estúpido negro, anda, no seas un gallina…

Se pegó a la pared como esa vez que salió del cuartito, pero ya no había ningún conserje a su lado y ningún castigo que lo salvara de la decapitación. Estaba a solas con “Eso”, en otra de sus jugadas sucias.

—Vamos, negrito, sabes que eres inútil y que no sabes usar la cabeza. No te hará falta cuando te la quite —carcajeó Kenneth.

Aunque el miedo lo estaba paralizando, halló una fuerza de voluntad que creyó perdida. Tuvo que pasar años para entender que él sí era importante para los demás, que él sí valía y que sus talentos eran únicos. Y este cadáver, el responsable de perder sus recuerdos, de olvidar como se sentía ser amado por sus amigos y aceptado por sí mismo, venía a insultarlo y hacerle ver como si fuera mentira cada minuto de afecto que recibió de Keith.

Con la voz temblorosa, pero decidida, le respondió.

—Vamos a matarte. Lo juro por Dios que no pararemos hasta dejarte muerto. Este será tu último año, lo juro.

—¡Cuéntame otro chiste, negro!

Desapareció el cadáver. En su lugar, la figura del payaso se hallaba ahí, a unos pasos de él con un aura peligrosa. Vestía lo mismo que hace veintisiete años: un traje circense con toques medievales y los mismos pompones en el centro. La sonrisa roja pintada en su rostro se veía maquiavélica. De sus dedos enguantados sobresalían garras negras, preparadas para despedazarlo.

—Si es que sabes usar la cabeza, te irás de la ciudad. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, Lance. O te perseguiré y te atraparé junto con los otros y me daré un rico banquete con sus carnes.

Lance endureció su mirada y notó como el payaso arrugaba la nariz, furioso con la respuesta implícita. Y pasó algo con tal rapidez que lo mareó. El payaso se le abalanzó con la boca abierta, enseñándole los dientes afilados como cuchillas de afeitar. Pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y correr hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Al llegar al portón, volteo hacia donde estaba hace unos segundos. No había nadie.

Salió. No quería ver nunca más esa escuela.


	9. Una tortuga y una batalla a pedradas

Lance bajó la velocidad, dejando de dar pisadas fuertes en la acera. Giró hacia atrás, todavía alterado e ignorando las curiosas miradas que recibía. Ya estaba lejos de la escuela religiosa, de vuelta en la cuadra anterior a la de ese lugar, a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora que su mente estaba a punto de abrir un sello más, liberar un recuerdo más, cierta dirección lo perturbó como nunca antes: el 29 de la calle Neibolt. No indagará más, lo único que sabe de ese lugar es que los dólares de plata de Ben tuvieron algo que ver. Siente que, de todas maneras, lo oirá de la boca de uno de los otros. Espera que sea Ben quien lo cuente, fue gracias a él que pudieron salir con vida de ahí. “Además que a él se le da muy bien narrar”, piensa con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sus músculos se relajan y la sensación de calma hace que abandone la angustia en sus rasgos faciales. Se regresa a su posición y continua con la caminata.

Pasan unos minutos. Recorre con la mirada las veredas y los mismos niños energéticos, ocupados con el deber de la diversión. Por más que escuche reír a los infantes, solo puede escuchar los golpes en su cabeza, golpes que hace algo dentro de su caja mental para salir. Puede ser la caja de Pandora, con un toque distinto al original: cada memoria sale en su turno. Y si no es turno del 29 de Neibolt ni de cómo vencieron a “Eso” en 1990, entonces no sabe qué es. La curiosidad sacude su núcleo con vigor y desea de una vez que salte aquella pieza extraviada de la caja hacia fuera; creyó que su encuentro con el payaso lo desencadenaría.

Realmente lo desencadena, solo necesitaba un segundo encuentro para que funcionara, específicamente con el juguete de un niño. La tortuga hecha por legos verdes lo saluda desde el césped de una vivienda, con el cuerpo totalmente inerte, pero proyectándole la sensación de familiaridad y confianza. Lo deja estupefacto. El ruido en sus oídos retumba con fuerza; el recuerdo ha salido y está todo blanco, completamente blanco, y el dolor en su cuerpo se siente fantasmal, no tan grave pero lo suficiente para sentirlo. Está seguro que es una corriente eléctrica y los pitidos de las máquinas lo confirman, aunque a su alrededor no haya ninguna, solo casas y arbustos. Pero él sabe que es real, que está volviendo a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece. Él está…

————————

…confundido.

Estaba en un lugar inmenso, que parecía infinito, y solo había blanco. El blanco deslumbraba tanto que avergonzaba a las paredes de los hospitales. No había más allí. No olía nada, no sentía nada, tampoco escuchaba ningún sonido.

Estaba muerto. O eso creía, ya que dudaba enormemente que un humano pudiera sobrevivir al disparo de un cañón alienígena. Aunque esté impactado por su reciente muerte, desea de todo corazón que sus amigos hayan sobrevivido y, es más, que no mueran hasta que sean unos viejos canosos y arrugados. Quizá sea aburrido esperarlos por muchos años, pero prefiere que vivan con absoluta felicidad, y así puedan traerle muchos relatos. Solo espera que su familia pueda superarlo. Eran muy unidos y su madre ya sufrió la muerte de su padre como para perder a otro ser querido. Le duele saber que serán años en que su madre le llorará.

Y Mike también.

Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos azules, humedeciéndole las mejillas que no sienten el contacto, una consecuencia de no tener vida nunca más. Extrañará a muchas personas, pero a Mike le dedicará toda su no vida en melancolía y arrepentimiento. Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera viajado a Maine para verlo otra vez, si lo hubiera llamado todos los días, si le hubiera reclamado y exigido para que lo visite, al menos a mamá. Tantos “hubiera” aparecen en sus labios, tanto que pudo haber hecho…

—Podrás hacerlo, hijo.

Una voz ancestral, llena de sabiduría y reconfortante como las olas de su playa favorita lo distrae de sus lamentos. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra a una tortuga gigante, mil veces su tamaño o más, con los ojos fijos en él. Debería sentirse asustado, preocupado, pero de pronto se siente calmado.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy la Tortuga. Yo hice el universo, pero no me culpes, por favor; me dolía el estómago.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, desorientado.

—No hablemos de mí, hijo. He venido a visitarte.

—Perdón, pero no te conozco.

—Cierto y, al mismo tiempo, no cierto.

Se sintió extraño. Nunca en su vida la conoció y, aun así, no cree que le esté mintiendo.

—No entiendo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, ya recordarás más adelante.

Sonrió con tristeza—. Estoy muerto, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No seguirás muerto dentro de poco.

Abrió los ojos cómicamente, sorprendido por la respuesta.

La Tortuga comenzó a moverse, aunque no sacudiera las patas ni la cabeza. Parecía… volar, a falta de un mejor término. Se le pasó la palabra “flotar” por la cabeza, pero no sabe el porqué del sabor agrio que le apareció en la boca. Ya no lo veía, lo pasaba de largo como si hubiera terminado la conversación. No quería que terminara, necesitaba comprender lo que ocurría. Se acercó a sus patas arrugadas y mientras lo hacía, notó como él también parecía volar sobre un fondo sin fin, sin algo en donde apoyarse. Agradeció no ser Hunk o hubiera vomitado por el vértigo.

—¿Cómo es eso que no seguiré muerto? ¿Reviviré? ¿Tienes algo que ver?

—No, hijo, tu amiga es la que te traerá de vuelta. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto ni en lo que pasará.

—¿En lo que pasará?

—Adiós, hijo. Nunca pierdas la fe en ti ni en ellos.

Estuvo a punto de seguir llamándolo cuando un insólito tirón lo alejó del ser antiguo; se sentía como si manos cálidas lo jalaran hacia una luz mucho más brillante que el lugar. Los sentidos perdidos de su cuerpo volvieron a él con tal rapidez que lo mareó y una imagen colorida reemplazaba la luz fulgurante. Una mujer morena y de cabellos blancos le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. Era Allura, que parecía muy preocupada por él.

Él le agradeció por haberlo salvado.

(Y la Tortuga quedó en el olvido).

————————

El naranja se tiñe en los cielos, alertando a los ciudadanos del inicio de un atardecer hermoso, como un interludio anunciando la próxima llegada de la noche, en la que la luna se verá redonda y deslumbrante en lo alto, como siempre. Desgraciadamente, “Eso” tomó su figura para invitar a un maniático del hospital psiquiátrico Juniper Hill a la batalla, a uno llamado Henry Bowers. Pero eso no lo sabe Lance ni los otros. De todas formas, la intuición de Lance trabaja misteriosamente, de seguro porque está bien pulida después de lo que tanto le ha pasado: se ve a sí mismo y a Mike corriendo de Henry y sus amigos, desesperado por salvar sus traseros de lo que parecía ser una horrible golpiza.

“¡Joder, joder, joder!”, piensa. “¡Tienen que estar…

————————

—… bromeando!

—¡Solo sigue corriendo!

Lance y Mike Hanlon pasaron como un rayo por las casas desgastadas y la escuela religiosa de Neibolt, con el miedo incentivándolos a no parar. Detrás de ellos iban Henry Bowers, Victor Criss, Belch Huggins y Patrick Hockstetter. Henry y Patrick iban a unos pasos delante de sus amigos y casi pisándoles los talones, pero gracias a sus piernas largas y su buena resistencia, podían sacarles ventaja. Estaban en un terreno donde vivían ancianos sordos y con poca fuerza, por lo que pedirles ayuda no cambiaría nada, solo los retrasaría y les daría sus cabezas en bandeja de plata a sus perseguidores. La persecución comenzó hace unas cuadras atrás, con ambos hermanos caminando tranquilamente con rumbo al hogar luego del ensayo de la banda, cuando de repente voltearon por una rara sensación y los atraparon siguiéndolos como espías. No habían llevado sus bicicletas debido a unos ajustes que su padre quiso hacerles ese mismo día. Ambos creen que fue una cuestión de mala suerte.

Las vías de los ferrocarriles estaban a unos metros, viejas por estar en desuso. Una verja con un letrero de “Prohibida la entrada” separaba las calles de las vías. Fueron hacia ella y pasaron por la pequeña abertura antes de cerrarla con un fuerte sonido. No pasó mucho hasta que los niños más grandes llegaran y comenzaran a sacudir la verja. Henry se veía más furioso y como un animal salvaje contra el alambrado. Patrick se veía con una emoción enfermiza, divertido y alegre con la idea de pegarlos. Belch se veía un poco molesto, ignorante de la energía desbordantemente oscura de sus amigos. Victor era el único de los matones que notaba la tensión real de la situación, pero era muy cobarde como para mencionarlo.

—Abran la verja, mocosos —bufó Belch—. Eso es jugar sucio.

—¿Y jugar limpio qué es? ¿Cuatro contra dos? —respondió Mike, enojado.

—¡Abran! —vociferó Henry— ¡Abran de una puta vez, negros! ¡Abran!

—¡Wow, wow! Para. ¿Acaso nos crees tontos, Bowers? —exclamó Lance, desconcertando al resto por su estallido— ¡¿Por qué no se hacen un favor y dejan de ser tan imbéciles?!

La reacción de Henry fue explosiva, literalmente; sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que apenas pudieron distinguir el petardo salir del bolsillo de su pantalón y ser prendido con un encendedor para luego ser arrojado hacia Lance. Mike lo jaló hacia un lado, salvándolo de la explosión del petardo. El polvo levantado se asentaba otra vez en el suelo, dando al ambiente un toque más dramático para empeorar la situación. Todos estaban aturdidos, excepto Henry, que seguía perforándolos con la mirada llena de un odio exorbitante.

Retrocedieron y, cuando ya estaban a punto de girar y correr nuevamente, Henry dijo algo que los paralizó por completo.

—Yo maté a su pobre excusa de perro, negros.

Lance volvió su mirada hacia él y no vio ninguna mentira reflejada en su rostro, incluso había una alegre satisfacción de confesar una cosa así. La furia burbujeó en su pecho, ansiosa por manifestarse, pero Mike fue el primero en perder la compostura.

—¡Maldito cobarde hijo de puta!

Henry se lanzó hacia el alambrado y trepó, parecía desquiciado. Poco después, Patrick lo siguió con la misma emoción de antes y los demás, resignados, también se unieron. Los hermanos no se quedaron quietos, ya estaban más adelante cuando los maleantes tocaron el suelo.

Atravesaron las vías y se dirigieron hacia la otra alambrada que rodeaba Los Barrens, pero al ver un foso de grava cerca al lado derecho, corrieron hacia allá. A ambos se le había venido la misma idea y con compartirse un asentimiento, recogieron pedazos de carbón que había ahí en cada mano y corrieron a la alambrada, pegando sus espaldas contra los hilos de metal.

Henry y su grupo se acercaron a ellos, sin darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho hace unos segundos atrás.

—¡Este va por nuestro perro, cobarde! —sollozó Lance.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un chillido de dolor: Henry recibió un trozo de carbón en la frente. Los demás observaron con renovada sorpresa como Henry se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas y la sangre le brotaba en líneas delgadas que le manchaban los dedos, los cuales apretaban contra la herida con la esperanza de que así se borrara el dolor. No lo hacía. Con un gruñido, volvió a levantarse y fue directo a ellos. Lance lanzó otro, pero logró esquivarlo, al igual que el otro trozo que le tiró Mike.

—¡Ya verán, negros hijos de puta! ¡Ya verán... argh!

El último pedazo de carbón que quedaba fue lanzado por Mike y le dio justo en la garganta. Se derrumbó por segunda vez y con un tono adolorido, gritó.

—¿Y ustedes que esperan? ¡Atrápenlos!

Los hermanos comenzaron a trepar. Lance había llegado a la cima con rapidez y ya estaba pasando una pierna por el borde, cuando de pronto escuchó un jadeo de Mike y volteó. Henry estaba jaloneando a Mike de su pie.

—¡Toma mi mano!

Mike alcanzó su mano y, con un impulso casi mortífero, logró zafarse del agarre de Henry y plantarle el pie en su cara. El otro volvió a chillar mientras se agarraba la nariz sangrante.

Belch saltó y por un momento agarró a Lance, pero le dio una patada en la mano que lo hizo soltarlo. Ya estaban pasando al otro lado, cuando dos de los mismos proyectiles que arrojaron antes chocaron contra ellos. El primero chocó en el costado de la cabeza de Mike y el segundo en el hombro de Lance. Solo Lance aulló de dolor; en cambio, Mike se mantuvo desorientado y estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue salvado por Lance.

—¡Mike! —lloró Lance, preocupado.

Dos proyectiles más se arrojaron, dando en la espalda y mano de Lance, quien ya no pudo soportar más y cayó con Mike sobre el pasto con un quejido. La caída despertó a Mike y pudo ver como un petardo M-80 iba hacia ellos. Sin quedarse quieto un segundo más, volvió a jalar a Lance y rodaron hacia un lado, librándose de una explosión que definitivamente pudo haberles volado los sesos a ambos.

Con los oídos aturdidos, se levantaron y esquivaron otro petardo antes de adentrarse en la maleza, con los gritos de Henry y el sonido de pisadas fuertes detrás suyo. Corrieron varios metros, jadeando de dolor, pero sin detenerse a ver los moretones purpúreos que se formaban en su piel. Lance arrastraba el pie izquierdo; se había golpeado el tobillo con una piedra al caer del alambrado. Mike se percató de eso y tomó su brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros y sostenerlo con su otra mano en la cintura. El ruido se escuchaba más cerca, no faltaría mucho para que los atrapara. Se abrieron paso entre matorrales y llegaron a un pequeño río que fluía con calma, con piedras grandes en medio para pasarlo. A sus pies había un montón de piedritas y vegetación, pero eso no les llamó la atención. Frente a ellos había seis niños que aparentaban tener su edad y los veían perplejos, con la misma sensación extraña que ellos mismos experimentaban. 

—¡Los haré mierda, ya verán! —retumbó la voz de Henry.

Recordando su situación, fueron hacia los niños y notaron las piedras en sus manos, pero parecían no ser destinado para ellos.

—Ayúdanos, por favor —dijo Mike al más alto del grupo y de pelo castaño.

De pronto, sus perseguidores aparecieron ante ellos y se vieron confundidos, sobre todo Henry, que tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y con el reconocimiento pintado en sus rasgos. Al instante, Henry dio una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero miren con quienes nos topamos —canturreó—. H-h-hola, t-tar-tarmudo i-idiota —antes que Bill pudiera contestar, se dirigió a los otros—. Qué triste circo hay aquí: el cuatro ojos, el gordo y su novia, el asmático y el judío. Sí que deben ser aburridos, muy aburridos como para juntarse con el tartamudo. 

Richie estuvo a punto de contestarle, posiblemente con un insulto, pero Henry habló otra vez, con el veneno en cada palabra escupida por sus labios.

—Algún día ajustaré cuenta con ustedes, ahora solo entréguenme a esos dos negruchos y los dejaré irse por esta vez.

—¡Ya oíste! —bramó Belch.

—¡Él mató a nuestro perro! ¡Él mismo lo dijo! —gritó Lance.

—Ven acá para que te despelleje vivo —respondió Henry—. ¡Ven!

Mike escondió a Lance, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de la vista del matón.

—No —respondió Bill con firmeza—. V-va-váyanse de a-aquí. Los B-Barrens nos p-pe-pertenecen.

Henry se puso rojo de la cólera, ofendido por la respuesta de alguien que consideraba inferior a él.

—¿Qué dijiste, idiota?

—Q-que te la-largues. N-nos ti-ti-tienes hartos, B-Bowers. L-largo.

Bill pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Henry lo atrapara. Comenzó a tirarle las piedras que había recogido unos momentos atrás, evitando que se acerque a su lado del río. Falló con las dos primeras piedras, pero pudo darle en la cabeza con la tercera.

—¡Carajo! —gruñó Henry, adolorido.

Otras piedras fueron arrojadas en su dirección, lastimándole el pecho, la pantorrilla, el pómulo, el estómago y el brazo. Habían sido los proyectiles de Richie, Stan, Beverly, Ben y Eddie.

Con una expresión alocada, Henry recogió unas piedras y volteó hacia su séquito.

—¡Ayúdenme, chicos!

—¡A la c-carga! —anunció Bill.

Un montón de piedras fueron arrojadas por el aire, chocando con Bowers y su pandilla, pero estos tampoco se quedaron atrás. Hubo una pequeña piedra afilada que Henry tiró y cortó el brazo de Beverly, haciéndola soltar un gritito de dolor. Ben, furioso, cargó contra Henry y lo hizo volar de espaldas. De su sien se escurría sangre, producto de un tiro de Belch, pero no sintió ningún dolor, solo podía sentir furia. Cuando Henry iba a levantarse, fue a su lado y comenzó a patearlo.

—¡No vuelvas a pegarla, nunca más! ¡Me oíste…!

Una luz amarilla parpadeó en las manos de Henry y fue lanzada a su cara. Con un reflejo digno de admirar, pudo dar un manotazo al petardo y hacerlo volar devuelta a Henry, quien se apartó bruscamente, asustado, y evitó la explosión.

Pronto, una patada lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Belch se cernía sobre él, con una piedra en mano, listo para partirle la cara de un golpe, cuando un proyectil fue arrojado contra su nuca, haciéndolo sangrar y chillar de dolor. Bill se acercó y le tiró otro en el brazo, haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente para ponerse delante de Ben. Beverly se unió, mirando peligrosamente a Belch y enseñándole las municiones como advertencia.

A Belch no le gustó eso.

—¡Púdrete, zorra! —levantó su mano, apunto de arrojarle la piedra.

Beverly fue más veloz. Un proyectil le dio en la cabeza y se tambaleó, aturdido, antes de recibir más de la chica. Mientras volaban las piedras, Henry se levantó, pero volvió a caer gracias a Ben y Stan.

Victor Criss y Patrick Hockstetter estaban peleando contra Richie y Eddie. Había moretones en los brazos de Eddie y, aun así, eso no le impidió seguir lanzando con vigor a los mayores, con una fuerza que nunca creyó tener. Una piedra abrió una herida en su pómulo y lo hizo llorar, pero logró devolverle el golpe a Victor en el pecho, dejándolo sin aliento por un momento. Richie, mucho más enojado al ver lastimado a Eddie, arrojó un puñado a Victor como un animal sin control. Patrick tuvo que intervenir, dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo chorrear sangre, empapando su cabello. Fue turno de Eddie enojarse y volverse hacia él. Desafortunadamente, Patrick tenía una destreza única para esquivar y tirar con precisión, quizá por el peligro que le otorgaba su psicopatía que ninguno pudo ver más que Henry.

—¡Que niño tan idiota! ¡Solo sirves para chupar inhaladores!

Stan le tiró una piedra particularmente grande en la espalda, lo necesario para hacerlo desequilibrarse y darle ventaja a Eddie. El asmático no esperó más y le lanzó otro puñado en los hombros y brazos, haciéndolo soltar sus proyectiles.

Victor se levantó y le disparó una munición a Stan, rompiéndole una ceja.

—¡Gallina, lo atacaste por la espalda!

Se sumieron en un intercambio de municiones, gritos e insultos, pero a Stan se le estaba acabando las piedras y no tenía a nadie que lo respaldaba. O eso creía.

—¡Juguemos sucio, gallina! —gritó Lance.

Una piedra aterrizó en la entrepierna de Victor. El chico soltó un alarido agudo y dejó caer sus municiones para cubrirse la zona lastimada y maldecir entre lágrimas. Mike fue a su lado y lo pateó, asegurándose de que no se levantara y pegara a su hermano herido, todavía cojo del pie. Stan aprovechó la situación e intercambió lugares con Eddie, quien había estado vigilando a Patrick para que no se moviera. Una vez que Stan observaba a Patrick como lo hace un policía a un ladrón recién arrestado, Eddie corrió a examinar la herida de Richie.

De inmediato, el silencio llenó el ambiente como si fuera a suceder algo de suma importancia. Lo hizo.

Bill se acercó a Henry y lo apuntó con una piedra puntiaguda. Los ojos parecían arder en llamas, furiosos con la persona de su delante.

—T-te largas de a-a-aquí a-ahora m-mismo o te p-p-pa-parto la c-ca-cabeza. T-tú d-decides.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—S-s-somos se-seis c-contra uno.

—Ocho —corrigió Mike.

Lance asintió en confirmación.

—¡Malditos negros!

Henry estaba avergonzado y frustrado, al borde de las lágrimas, pero sin soltarlas por odio a verse débil ante ellos. Su séquito se acercó a él, igual de frustrados y rendidos. No hallaría ninguna ayuda de ellos, lo sabía por sus miradas esquivas.

Harto de verse miserable en frente de sus enemigos, se levantó.

—¡Los mataré!

Y desapareció al sumergirse en los matorrales, de vuelta hacia las afueras de los Barrens y con su grupo siguiéndolo.

Los ocho niños se acercaron, mirándose satisfechos de su victoria y formando un círculo que de alguna manera les puso la piel de gallina a todos. Bill, el líder de Los Perdedores, les ofreció una sonrisa a los hermanos Hanlon y les habló con una voz amistosa.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Mike.

—Y Lance Hanlon.

“El círculo se ha completado”, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Estaban en lo correcto.


End file.
